The Engineer Effect
by M.N. Arias
Summary: Kyon is your average guy from the 21st century, he is your typical sleep-in-school, and stay-awake-all-night guy, but what most people don't know is that he doesn't play video games all night, but makes weird gadgets to sell for his small company, "Salgrin's mechanics" makes whatever you need provided you send him the blueprints, but this next order is going to be a woozy.
1. Chapter 1

Kyon Salgrins was sitting in his workshop behind the house that his parents had bought a few years back, his phone started to ring, "Salgrin's mechanics, what do you need?" he asks as he picks it up.

"Kyon are you still up?" a feminine voice responds to him, "It's three in the morning, and we have a test tomorrow."

Kyon smiles as his unofficial girlfriend calls him, "Yes I'm still up," he says, "I got an express package, need to get it done in the next few hours," he says as he fixes his steam-punk goggles, "and I could say the same to you Jane."

"I know," she tells him, "but I know you, and you always sleep in class because you are up all night building those weird machines," she tells him, "I mean last night you sent me a 1,000 word text about how you just built a gauntlet with a hidden knife in it for some guy in italy," she tells him.

"Yeah that was a bulk order," Kyon says, "had to build 500 of those damned things, made a few extra to keep for myself."

"How many did you keep?" she asks, "you know that it's illegal to have hidden blades," she tells him, "I mean how many illegal items do you keep in that work shop of yours?"

"Umm, with the wrist blades I think it's around 23," Kyon says as he looks at the inventory, "No it's 25, unless I count that disarmed mine then it's 26,"

"You are going to get arrested one of these days," Jane says as she face-palms on the other side of the line, "I mean all you do is create dangerous things, and you don't even question who you send them to."

"I do backround checks," Kyon retorts, "I don't send these things to convicted felons."

"Finish that thing and deliver it," Jane says, "I'll see you tomorrow..." she pauses for a second, "I love you," she tells him then quickly hangs up the phone.

"I love you too," Kyon says as he puts his phone back down and starts his music, "Area 11," he says as he puts his goggles on and uses his welder to put the finishing touches on a tuning fork like object with rings in the middle, "I love this band," he says as he looks at the song, "Knightmare Frame," he says as he listens to the song.

* * *

Kyon finishes the item a few minutes before 4:00. He stands up and puts on some of the hidden blades that he made, "All right," Kyon says as he grabs the item, puts it in a crate, and carries it out to his car, "time to get this to the address," he says as he looks at the address on his phone, "That's not too far from here," he says as he starts it, "I won't have to pay for shipping," he starts his car which is an old stick shift, and drives to the address. Once he reaches the address the first thing he notices is that it is dark and creepy, "I had better not get kidnapped," he whispers to himself as he walks in the house.

As soon as he reaches the front door he receives a text and takes out his phone to read it, "Dude! I just beat ME3! :D but the ending sucked :(."

He responds to it, "WTH is ME3?"

"I forgot you don't play video games, it's mass effect 3, the most anticipated game of 2012."

Kyon feels like face-palming but doesn't have a free hand, "I'm trying to deliver something," he texts back, "I'll see you at school," he puts his phone away and opens the door to a dark room.

A strange African sounding voice calls out, "Do you have it?" he asks.

"The massive tunning fork is right here made almost exactly to your specifications," he says.

"Almost?" The voice asks back sounding quite happily.

"Yeah," Kyon says, "I noticed that a few energy transfer circuits were cut off in the design, so I opened them up."

"Good," the voice says as a box slides to Kyon, "now the final piece, put that inside of the rings," Kyon takes an orb of light from the box and puts it inside of the rings.

At first nothing happens, but then the orb starts melting and the rings start rotating around the ball, "You are the one," he says.

"Wait what?" Kyon asks, "who are you?" he asks as the voice steps into the light created by the ball.

"Not a question of who am I," he says, "but what am I, I am prothean," he says as his face is revealed and shows to have 4 eyes and an oddly shaped head.

"What the fuck?" Kyon asks, "I'm paid to make something for an alien?" he then fears that he won't see Jane again and texts her the address that he's at along with, "if I'm not in school look for me here."

"No," the prothean says, "you made that for yourself," he says as he walks over to Kyon and puts his hand on the device activating it and making the rings spin faster.

"Wait what?" Kyon asks as he feels his body tingle and shoot him to an unknown location.


	2. Chapter 2

Engineer effect chapter 2

"Shepard!" Ashley yells as the commander hits the floor, but then she sees another man to her left that hadn't been there a few moments ago, "LT who's that?"

Kaiden looks at the orange haired boy in question and walks over to check his pulse, "He's alive," Kaiden says, "let's get the Normandy down here and we can question him later," Kaiden calls in the Normandy, while Ashley tries to pick up the commander. After about 3 minutes Kaiden helps the commander to the Normandy then grabs the young man who appeared suddenly and became surprised by his weight, "This guy is pretty heavy," he says as he strains to carry him to the elevator.

"Need help LT?" Ashley asks as she steps in the elevator, she notices the red hair, "A rare breed these days," she says as she presses the elevator up.

"This guy weighs a ton," Kaiden says as he leans on the railing with the strange man still on his back, "how do you think he ended up right there?"

"I don't know, but he doesn't have a scratch on him," Ashley says, "and he just appeared out of nowhere,"

The elevator arrives at the crew deck and Kaiden carries the man to the med bay, "Doc here is the other one," he says as he lays the man on the bed.

"Let's see who he is," Chakwas says as she scans him but the results come up negative, "that's strange..." she says as she scans him again, but the results are the same.

"What is doc?" Kaiden asks.

"He doesn't seem to have any records at all," she responds, "it wasn't a faulty scan, and these instruments are state-of-the-art, fresh off the factory lines."

"Well, can you scan him for any medical implants?" Ashley asks.

"Sure," Chakwas replies as she does just that, "Only one," she says, "but it seems to do all the things that need to be done and then some,"

"What do you mean?" Kaiden asks confused.

"Well it seems to act like a translator as well, and several other functions that I don't know about," Chawkwas says, "I'd like to keep him onboard to study the implant more."

"Sure thing doc," Kaiden says, "if you don't mind I think I'll stay here until the commander wakes up."

"If you want Kaiden" Chakwas says, "but if you try to shake her awake I'll throw you out faster than you can say 'migraine'"

"I understand doctor," Kaiden says as he sits next to Shepard.

* * *

**Inside Kyon's head.**

Kyon was looking at what looks like a green sphere in the middle of a white room, "Where could I be?" he asks and his voice echos, but no one answers so he moves to the green sphere, _I won't destroy the world if I touch this then right? _he asks himself as he puts his finger into it. Surprised when it passes through the orb, but then the sphere opens up revealing a language that he has never seen before.

"What the hell?" he asks and again it echos. he touches a blinking light, and the orb wraps itself around Kyon, _I don't want die! _he yells as he tries to get out, but it moves with him keeping him in the center of the sphere.

Kyon calms down a little, _Think Kyon, pressing the blinking light got you into this, pressing it again must get you out, _he concludes, then looks for the blinking button, _Ah there it is, _he says in his head as he presses another blinking light, but instead of letting him out he started seeing visions of some squid like object in the sky destroying countless people, but they looked like the thing that sent him here, "What in the eternal Dragon's name, is this?" he asks.

"This is our past," a collective of voices tell him, "and your future if you fail."

"What?" Kyon asks as he feels himself slipping into consciousness.

"You will make the choice," they say as he wakes up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Normandy Med room 14.5 hours after Eden prime.**

Kyon started to stir when he heard a man with a strained voice say, "Look doc, he's waking up," Kyon looked at the man, and saw the funniest looking hair-style, and began laughing, "Well he seems to be doing fine."

"Your...hair," Kyon gasps out, "Elvis called, he wants his style back," he finally gets out after a deep breath.

Kaiden looked at the red-head with a glare, "Hey kid I don't think you want to make fun of a biotic," but Kyon just looks at him weirdly.

"What the hell is a biotic?" Kyon asks.

Both Kaiden and Chakwas look at the clueless man in front of them, "You've never heard of a biotic?" Chakwas asks as she pulls out a data-pad.

"Nope," Kyon says, "Where am I?" he asks.

"What's your name?" the doctor asks ignoring his question.

Kyon's eyes twitch a little as she shrugs off his question, "Kyon Salgrins," he says, "Now... where... am... I?" he questions making sure they can understand him.

"Where was the last place you remember being?" Chakwas asks still ignoring his question.

Kyon was giving the doctor the good old-fashioned stink-eye, "In a house making a delivery to..." he stops unable to talk about his experience with the Prothean.

_You must not tell them about us yet, _a voice tells him as the two look at him weirdly.

"A delivery too what?" Kaiden asks, thinking that the kid was trying to come up with a good lie.

"I was making a delivery to a customer," Kyon says telling a half-truth.

Chakwas was not satisfied with the answer, "Who was your customer?" she asks making sure she gets everything down.

"I don't know," Kyon lies, but evidently the Elvis wannabe wasn't too happy with his answer.

"You are lying," he says as he crosses his arms, "who were you delivering to?"

"I can't tell you," Kyon says.

"Why not?" Kaiden starts to feel a migraine form.

"I just can't okay?" Kyon says as he tries to get up, but Kaiden keeps him on the bed.

"Why not?" he asks again.

"Let go!" Kyon yells as he lights up green and forces Kaiden into the wall.

Kaiden became dazed by the unexpected biotic display, and Chakwas was staring wide-eyed at Kyon, "What was that?" she asks the him.

Kyon stares at the space that Kaiden had been in a moment before, "I don't know," he says as he gets up and runs out of the room and into a woman.

"Whoa there," she says, "you okay?" she asks him, but Kyon just runs past her as well hoping to find somewhere to hide. Ashley then looks at Kaiden on the floor and Chakwas trying to help him up, "What just happened?" she asks.

"That's what I would like to know," the doctor responded, "it looked like biotics, but they were green."

Ashley turned to go find the boy who had run off, "Did you get his name?" she asks.

"Kyon Salgrins," Chakwas says.

* * *

Kyon had run into an elevator and took it to a room that was lower than the ones earlier. When the elevator finally opens up Kyon sees a giant tank looking thing and climbs on top of it and sits down, "What the hell was that?" he asks himself as he looks at his hands.

a few minutes later the elevator comes down and Ashley steps out, "Where did he go?" she asks herself as she looks around. She eventually found him on top of the Mako, "Hey Kyon," she says as she climbs on top as well.

"How do you know my name?" Kyon asks her as he looks away from his hands.

"The doc told me," Ashley says, "my name is Ashley Williams," she says as she holds out her hand, thinking that there would be no harm in being nice.

"Nice to meet you," Kyon says as he shakes her hand, "Where are we?" he asks.

"We are on the SSV Normandy SR1," Ashley tells him as she releases his hand.

"Where exactly is that?" Kyon asks,

"In space," Ashley says with a raised eyebrow.

_You are in the future, _the voices say to him in unison,

_What the fuck? Kyon asks in his head, "_Oh I should have known," he says as he face-palms, _I will kill that Prothean son of a bitch!_

_"_Yeah," Ashley laughs a little, "bet you didn't expect that," she says.

"Not in the slightest," Kyon says, "is it all right if I'm left alone?"

"Sure I have to get something to eat anyway," Ashley jumps off the Mako and looks at Kyon, "it was nice meeting you kid," she says, as she walks towards the elevator.

Kyon takes out his phone and looks at his messages, and sees it is uploading all messages, "How long?" he asks as he stares at his phone, when it finally finishes uploading the messages he drops his phone, "Over 150 years," he says.

* * *

**A/N Hey everybody Hunter here, I just wanted to thank you all for reading and following The Engineer Effect, it makes me happy to know that so many people are interested in this story, anyway, I hoped you like this chapter, and if you could, please review so that I can correct any mistakes.**

**Hunter out.**


	4. Chapter 4

Kyon looked at his phone again and read when the messages stopped coming, "Three years," he says, "that's how long it took her to give up on me," he frowns, "I took three years of her life," he tells himself.

Kyon stood up and saw a work bench and went over to it, and the first thing he noticed was that it was a weapons bench, "Wonder what this does?" he asks himself as he presses a button on the side of the gun, and it collapses, "That's nice," he comments as he presses the button again and it unfolds, "Let's see how this works," he puts his goggles on and starts taking the gun apart.

* * *

Ashley had Knew Shepard was awake when Anderson walked into the med bay and waited a few minutes when she comes out, "Hey commander," she says in a friendly voice.

"Williams why is Kaiden in the med bay?" she asks in a harsh tone.

"A guy we picked up was trying to leave but Kaiden wouldn't let him," Ashley says, "anda threw him into the wall," she says.

Shepard looked furious, "Who and where is he?" she asks.

Ashley is surprised by her anger, "Don't worry Shepard I talked to him already," she says, "I don't think he expected it to happen, and if you want we can just let him off on the citadel."

"Fine but if I see him he will regret it," Shepard says, and walks off.

Ashley decides to go talk to Kyon again and heads to the elevator.

* * *

Ashley comes down to the cargo bay after having a talk with Shepard and sees Kyon working at the weapons bench, "What are you doing?" she asks from behind.

Kyon jumps sending the parts everywhere, "SOB!" he shouts as the barrel falls on his foot. He turns around while he massages his foot to see a laughing Ashley, "Really?" he asks.

"I didn't expect that," she tells him as he takes his goggles off and looks at her, she immediately notices his emerald eyes, _They are pretty, _she thinks.

"Something on your mind?" Kyon asks as she stares at his eyes.

_Crap, _Ashley thinks as she turns away to hide her, now red, face, "Clean the mess up," she says, "I don't like it when people use my station and leave it a mess."

"Sure thing," Kyon says, "just wanted to see a few things," he picks up the pieces of the gun and puts them back together while Ashley turns back around and watches.

"How long have you been putting guns like that together?" she asks Kyon as he finishes putting it together in about 40 seconds.

"Today," Kyon says as he puts the tools he was using back and sits on a crate, and Ashley looks at him as her mouth almost literally drops to the floor.

"It took me about 1 hour when I first started," Ashley says, "how did you do that?"

Kyon laughs, "I'm a Engineering Savant," he says, "I see things that most people don't," he says.

"Well, we are about to hit the Citadel," she says, "we are going to drop you off there."

As soon as Ashley said the citadel, Kyon heard the word, _Trap, _in his head, "Sure thing," he says, as he stands up and heads to the elevator.

Ashley follows him and notices that each stride he makes is perfectly equal, "Did you train somewhere?" she asks him.

"I used to do Kendo," Kyon responds as he gets in the elevator, with Ashley right next to him.

"Oh," Ashley says as the elevator goes up, "So what was your level?" she asks.

"9th degree black," Kyon tells her.

"That's pretty high," Ashley comments as the door opens and Kyon walks out.

"It took a while," Kyon says, "but the results of my training were nice," he walks to the cockpit of the Normandy and watches as the Citadel comes into view.

Ashley looks out the window with Shepard next to her while Kyon stands next to the pilots seat, "Look at the size of that ship!" she exclaims.

Kaiden who is on the other side of the seat with a bandage around his head informs us, "The Ascension, flagship of the Citadel fleet."

The pilot doesn't look at it, "Well, size isn't everything," he says.

"Why so touchy Joker?" Ashley asks as she smirks.

"I'm just saying you need the power too," Joker says defensively.

"Look at that monster!" Ashley practically shouts, "Its main gun could rip through the barriers on any ship in the Alliance fleet."

"Doesn't matter if you can't hit the ship," Kyon comments as he looks at it, "doubt it could hit a group of fighters, have enough and they can be more dangerous than a dreadnought."

Everyone looks at Kyon and Shepard asks, "Who's this?" as she looks at the red-head.

"Kyon Salgrins," Kaiden says with a glare.

Shepard walks up to Kyon and grabs him by the collar, "You hurt my crew, then we have a problem," she says.

"Not my fault your boyfriend over there wouldn't leave me alone," Kyon says and the Kaiden blushes, and Ashley can't help but laugh at the comment.

Shepard glares at him, "You have some nerve," she says as she glows a faint blue.

Ashley looks at Kyon and Shepard their red hair, and emerald eyes matching, "If I didn't know any better I would say you two were brother and sister," she comments getting glares from both of the red-heads, and a laugh from Joker.

"Commander the Normandy has docked," Joker says when he stops laughing.

"Good," she says as she lets go of Kyon, "now you get off this ship," she says.

"Gladly," Kyon says as he heads towards the airlock, when an older man comes into the .

"Shepard I want you and the ground team to come with me," he says.

"Yes, sir," Shepard says, "Ashley, Kaiden, get ready," she goes to the cargo bay.

Ashley and Kaiden both follow as Kyon exits the ship.

* * *

**A/N Hunter here, Nice to see that, obviously I have Shepard as a female and is an adept, with default appearance, and I will have fun with their similar physical features.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Two chapters in a day, awesome right, I think so. I thought it would be nice to use those wrist knives in this chapter, I think anyone who has played Assassin's creed will know how that part looks, and if you've played Mirrors edge you'll see the part that was inspired by that game.**

* * *

Kyon had gotten off of the longest elevator ride of his life when he entered a room that had C-sec on the wall, and was stopped by a bird type creature that spoke in an alien language, "What?" Kyon asks the thing and it repeats what it said not sounding like any language Kyon has ever heard, "I don't understand you," Kyon says.

The C-sec officer sighed and called over a human, "Identification please," she asked as she came up to him.

"Kyon Salgrins," he says and the turian pressed a few buttons nut nothing came up.

"Sir, you are not in any known databases," the woman says, "and you don't have a translator, would you care to explain this to us?" she asks him.

_They can not know, _the voices say, b_atarians, _they suggest.

"Because of batarians," Kyon says instantly getting sympathetic looks from anyone that heard, _I guess I shouldn't ask what batarians are, _he thinks.

"I understand," the woman says as she creates a profile on Kyon, "take these," she gives Kyon what looks like a clear sleeve and a headset, "They should help you get around until you get a translation implant."

Kyon nods his head, "Thank you," he says as he walks past them and sees a sign that says 'the wards' and follows it

* * *

After another painstakingly long elevator ride down to the wards area Kyon is amazed by how many people seem to be rushing through the hallways of the citadel, "Damn," he says as he merges into the crowd and tries, keyword tries, to navigate the tidal wave of people, _How can people walk this close to each other? _He asks as he hits a clearing and takes a breath.

Kyon sees the the citadel from the area he is at and is in awe, "My home town has nothing on this," he says as he looks out of the balcony and leans on the railing. Below the balcony he sees what looks like a girl in a suit running from a blue woman and some horned frog looking things with dog legs. He looks for a way down and sees some nearby roof tops that decend in the direction that they are running. Kyon jumps over the railing and rolls onto the roof and starts running, he speed vaults over a box and does a wall run over a gap, jumping off the wall in the middle of it to reach the roof he was aiming for.

Tali was running through the wards as Saren's men chased her not wanting to look back. She ran as fast as she could through the wards and ran down an alley.

Kyon jumped over a narrow gap then turned to run above the Alley that the girl ran into.

Tali ran into a dead end as Saren's men caught up to her, _I'm dead, _she thinks as she turns around and brings out her shotgun, "Stay back!" she shouts.

The asari laughs, "You think you can hurt us with that puny thing?" she asks as she pulls out a shotgun normally reserved for krogan.

Tali gulps as she realizes she only has one option if she wants to live, and give the recording she got from the geth memory unit, so she holsters her shotgun and prepares a grenade, but doesn't expect what happens next.

Kyon had jumped off the roof of the building and onto a fire escape and began climbing down as he saw the girl put away her gun, but the blue woman kept hers aimed on her prey. As soon as he was low enough Kyon jumped off the fire escape and extended the wrist blades that he had from before he was sent to the future and stabs both of the frog creatures in the back of the neck forcing them into the ground and killing them.

The asari turns around and aims her shotgun but sees nothing, but soon ends up on her back as an unseen enemy sweeps her legs out from under her, "Why are you chasing her?" Kyon asks as he pins her on the ground and throws the shotgun out of her reach.

Tali was surprised at the man's appearance, but not ungrateful, for all she knew the man just saved her life. She then saw the shotgun on the floor and picked it up.

The asari laughed at Kyon, "Foolish human," she says as she glows blue and throws Kyon off of her, "now you're"*bang* the asari goes flying as Tali fires the krogan shotgun from behind the asari only a foot from her.

Kyon is dazed but sees the asari go flying, "Thanks," he says as he tries to get up.

Tali helps the man stand, "I should be thanking you," she says, "not many people will help a quarian,"

"Helping someone shouldn't depend on their race," Kyon says as he sees a hole through her arm, "let's get you to a hospital," he tells her as he finds a sign outside of the alley that leads to a clinic.

"I think that's a good idea," Tali says, "My name is Tali'Zorah nar Rayyah," she says, "but you can call me Tali,"

"Kyon Salgrins," he tells her as he leads her towards the clinic.


	6. Chapter 6

Kyon had finally gotten rid of his headache and looked at Tali, "Why were they chasing you?" he asks as the start going up some stairs.

"I have information on a specter named Saren," Tail says, "something that could get his specter status revoked," she explains.

"I'm guessing the goon squad was meant to make sure you didn't get the information into the right hands," Kyon says as they reach the clinic.

Tali looks at Kyon in confusion, "What?" she asks.

"The men after you," Kyon explains, _Evidently some idioms that I know aren't very clear, _he thinks, "'Goon squad' is a human idiom."

"Oh," Tali says as Kyon opens the door and they go inside.

* * *

Shepard had just gotten through C-sec, it seems that carrying so many weapons onto the Citadel wasn't standard procedure, and it took at least an hour just to get through customs, "That was the longest fucking wait of my life," she comments as they go to the cab terminal and get a cab to the embassy.

Udina was yelling at the council for what felt like hours when he heard the doors open, but didn't pay attention to the new comers until he was done yelling at the council, and he was surprised to see Anderson with three armored soldiers, "I see Anderson brought his entire crew with him."

Anderson was a little perturbed that the ambassador was talking like this, "Just the ground team, in case you had any questions."

Shepard tuned out the rest of the conversation as she didn't want to listen to the whiney voice, that belonged to the ambassador, and came back when Ashley said something about her opinion on politicians.

"Come on let's get to the council," Shepard says as she moves towards the doors.

* * *

After talking with Dr. Michelle, Kyon and Tali went to Chora's den to talk with the owner, a gang boss named, Fist, "I don't care if you run a gang, Fist is the worst name ever." Kyon comments as they walk to the Den.

"Do you think we can trust Fist?" Tali asks.

Kyon laughs a little, "I wouldn't trust a man named fist, let alone someone I know runs a gang," he says, "can you calibrate my head-piece to be a comm device?" He asks.

"Sure why?" Tali asks,

"Because if he doesn't know about me, then I can surprise him if he tries anything," Kyon explains as he gives her the translator.

"All right," Tali says as she takes the head-piece, and begins to alter it.

Kyon was a little annoyed that he couldn't understand Tali at the moment, but that problem was solved when she handed him back his translator, "Thanks," he says as he puts the Head-piece back on his head.

"No problem," Tali says, "Now let's go meet this Fist."

**A/N I know this chapter was short, but I wanted to get something out during the weak, and I appologize for any mistakes in grammar this chap was done entirely on my mobile device, my muse decided to run out on me during school, so I'll be in the Zone on the weekend.**


	7. Chapter 7

Kyon and Tali made it to Chora's den, and Kyon decided to wait a few minutes before he went into the bar. He sat in one of the booths near Fist's office, with his head-piece listening to Tali's and Fist's conversation.

* * *

Tali became nervous as she stood alone inside of Fist's office with only Fist as company, "I heard you have data on Saren," he states as he looks her up and down admiring the curves on her body.

Tali felt the need to cover her body with her arms, but suppressed it, "Y...Yes," she stutters then puts on a mask of calmness, even though she felt like she was going through an X-ray, "I have the data, and I will trade it for a safe place to hide," she says.

Fist feels the gun under his desk and is prepared to shoot Tali when she gives him the data, "Give me the data and I'll make sure you are taken care of," he says.

"No," Tali says, "I want to meet with the Shadow Broker directly," she says.

"I don't work for the shadow broker," Fist tells her knowing she'll blurt out who sent her to him.

"Dr. Michele told me otherwise," Tali says falling for the trick, "now get me a meeting with the shadow broker,"

"Fine," Fist says, "but it won't be easy to do," he tells her, "we'll meet you in an alley in an hour," he tells her as he sends her the location.

Tali walks out of the office and out of the Den then waits on a bench in the markets for Kyon to arrive, "So what do you think?" she asks Kyon as he sits on the bench facing the opposite way as her.

"I think he can't be trusted," Kyon says, "a dark alley, in a place where no one comes, a set up for sure."

"What if it isn't a lie?" Tali asks, "We can't just walk out on the trade."

"I know," Kyon says pensively, "I'll go scout the place out," he says, "try to act natural."

* * *

"Saren I found the Quarian," Fist says, "I'm arranging a meeting with her in one hour," he tells his new boss.

"Good," Saren says, "make sure there is no path to her," he orders, "if anyone finds out, you are not going to like the consequences."

Fist gulped, "Sure thing," he tells Saren as he turns off the comm, "you heard him," he says to some of his mercs, "go get rid of the path."

The mercs nod and go into the hall outside of the office, and grab some weapons.

* * *

Shepard had just gotten out of the meeting with the council when Anderson and Udina pointed her to Harkin to see if they could find the C-sec officer Harkin, and she went to the Rapid Transit terminal, and headed towards Chora's Den.

Once there they saw two Krogan arguing over something, about a guy named Fist, "What was that?" Kaiden asks.

"I don't know," Ashley responds, "let's just try not to get caught in the middle of it."

Shepard grunted as she moved over to a C-sec officer, and asked, "You Harkin?"

* * *

Kyon had scouted out the Alley way that Tali was supposed to meet the Shadow broker, and went back to the market place, "It is a narrow long hallway," Kyon tells Tali as he sits down on the bench next to her, "would be hard to escape it you weren't prepared, and alone."

"Lucky for me I'm not alone," Tali says, "and we'll be prepared."

"Right," Kyon says as he brings up a map of the location on the Omni-tool, a very handy function once you get used to the holographic display, "There is a catwalk right here that would give me a good vantage point over the entire area, but it's open and if they look up, they'll see me."

Tali looks at the map, "I see how that would be a problem," she says, "what if you hid in one of the crates right here?" she asks.

"I could do that," Kyon says, "but if they sit on it then I won't be of any use until they stand up," he looks at the map again, "I wouldn't be at any use at a range," Kyon says as he looks at the shotgun Tali had given him, "so that puts behind these crates out of the discussion."

"Yeah," Tali says, "and if you try to hide here you are out in the open," she says.

"Your call," Kyon says, "in the crate or on the catwalk?"

* * *

After a nice discussion with Harkin, which ended with the cop on his ass begging for mercy Shepard left to go for Dr. Michele's office to find Detective Vakarian. When she got to the door she heard shouting on the other side of the door, "Ashley I'll open the door, and throw a warp, and you lay down covering fire as long as the Dr. isn't in the way," she says, "Kaiden as soon as the warp hits I want you to use a throw."

"Aye Aye," they say as Shepard gets ready to open the door, but then she hears gun fire, and opens it almost instantly to see Dr. Michele on the floor and Garrus in a fire fight with the Mercs, Shepard throws a warp and Ashley lays down covering fire.

As soon as the Warp makes contact with the merc she was aiming at, Kaiden uses a throw, and creates a biotic explosion knocking the other mercs back, "Is the doctor all right?" Shepard asks the Turian as he checks her pulse, but shakes his head, "Damn it," she shouts as she sees one of the mercs is still alive.

The leader of the Fist's lackies was on the floor, amazingly unharmed as Shepard picks him up by the collar and pins him against the wall, "I ain't telling you anything!" he yells as Shepard puts her pistol into his face.

"You'll tell me why you killed the doctor," Shepard says in a low and threatening voice, "or I'll shoot you one limb at a time, starting with the most important one," she moves the pistol in between his crotch.

The man's eyes widen as she threatens his family jewels, "I'll talk," he tells her as she presses the gun's barrel firmly against them.

"Then start talking," she says, "you have 5 seconds before the three inches you have are gone."

"We were sent here to make sure she didn't tell anyone about the quarian," he says frantically.

"Why were you ordered to kill her?" Shepard asks as she gives him a little scare by shooting the gun just below his crotch.

"The quarian had information that proved Saren was a traitor," the leader says, "we were sent here to make sure no one would be able to trace the quarian to the boss."

"Who do you work for?" she asks.

"Fist," he tells her.

Garrus speaks up, "Fist works for the shadow broker,"

"Not anymore," the man tells them, "Saren offered more money than the shadow broker, and he took the offer."

"Fist must be an idiot to betray the shadow broker," Garrus says, "do you know where he sent the quarian?"

"No," the man says obviously outliving his usefulness.

"You are no longer needed," Shepard says as she puts the pistol to the man's temple and pulls the trigger, killing him instantly, "Let's pay fist a visit," she says as she let's the man's body crumple to the floor.

"Wait Shepard let me come with you," Garrus says.

"Why do you want to come?" Shepard asks.

"If you're taking down Saren I want in," he says.

"Welcome aboard," Shepard says getting a displeased look from Ashley.

"I think we'll need more fire power if we are going to take down the Den," Kaiden says,

"What about that Krogan bounty hunter?" Ashley asks,

"His name is Wrex," Garrus says, "and he's at the C-sec academy right now,"

"A Krogan can be useful," Shepard says, as she goes to the nearest rapid transport terminal.

* * *

**A/N I made up for my small amount of words last chapter by making this one longer than usual, I hope you liked this, Shepard being almost completely fucked up, and Michele dying, that was a surprise wasn't it. Anywho, I hope you review, and tell me what you like and don't like, I can only get better right?**

**Hunter Out**


	8. Chapter 8

Kyon had climbed up to the catwalk above the meeting place as Tali had requested of him, and was now waiting silently for Fist's men to arrive, "Any sign of the Kyon?" Tali asked from the next alley.

"No not..." he says as he sees two salarians and a turian walk into the alley, "scratch that, they are here, earlier than expected," he comments, "seems like they are anxious."

"Copy that," Tali says, "should I come in?" she asks as Kyon looks at the contacts

"Sure," Kyon says, "be careful,"

"I can take care of myself," Tali responds as she cuts the comm and walks into the meeting place.

* * *

Shepard had picked up Wrex and was now standing outside of Chora's den, "Looks like it's closed," Kaiden comments.

"They're expecting us," Wrex responds, "looks like a good fight," he smiles.

Shepard smiles, _Good more things to kill, _she thinks as she draws her pistol, "Wrexl, Ashley, and me will rush in and cause some chaos, Kaiden you stay in the middle and cause a biotic explosion when you see the chance, Garrus stay in the back and take out anything we miss," shepard orders as she gets ready to open the door.

Wrex draws his shotgun, as does Ashley, "We're ready," the gunnery chief says as she checks her gun.

Garrus had taken position a few feet behind Kaiden who had a pistol out but aimed at the ground, "I'm ready," Garrus says,

"Same here," Kaiden announces as he starts to glow.

Wrex and Shepard glow as well, "Opening... Now!" she yells as she presses the control and runs in with Wrex and Ashley opening fire on a merc who was unlucky enough to be stationed in front of the door, hitting him in the neck causing him to fall and choke on his own blood.

Wrex had moved to the left as soon as the door opened and opened fire on one of the mercs who had popped up from behind the bar, sending him into the wall, then grabbing another human and throwing him to the floor, before stepping on his head and crushing it with a satisfying crunch.

Ashley had moved to the right and hit one of the mercs who tried to surprise her with the butt of the shotgun breaking his nose before he could fire on her, then taking out her pistol, and shot him in the head.

Kaiden had used a throw on a merc that was behind cover sending him out, but before he could finish the job there was the crack of a sniper rifle, and a proud, "Scoped and dropped!" from behind him.

Garrus had just shot the man that Kaiden threw out of cover and turned his rifle to one of the mercs that were on top of the bar, and scoring another headshot, saying his catch-phrase again, and taking cover to let his rifle cool down.

Shepard had run around the bar and came face to face with a Krogan who decided to charge her and shout, "I am Krogan!" this made Shepard laugh internally as her fist glowed with biotics and she punched the krogan sending him flying.

"Not so tough," she comments as she grabs the head-plate of the krogan bouncer, and with the help of biotics, tears it right off of his head, the krogan didn't realize what had happened until it was too late, and started screaming and bawling, Shepard sneered at the wreck of a krogan, and proceeded to bash his skull in with his own head-plate.

Once the raid was over Shepard was covered in krogan blood and had threw the head-plate into a corner somewhere, "Let's go find fist," she says as she opens the door to see dock workers.

They are about to draw their guns but don't get far enough as Shepard caps both of them and moves on towards the door to fists office. As soon as she opens the door, she hears, "If you want something done, you have to do it yourself," from a very annoying man, and the sound of turrets activating

It doesn't take long for Shepard's team to destroy the turrets, and Fist to surrender, "Please don't hurt me!" he practically shrieks like a little girl.

Shepard walks up to him and kicks him to the ground, "Where is the quarian?" she asks.

"I don't know where she is," Fist says.

"He's of no use to us," Wrex says as he looks at his shotgun, "let me kill him."

"Wait!" Fist cries, "I don't know where she is, but I know where she might be."

"Then Talk!" Shepard shouts as she stomps on his crotch.

Fist curls up in the fetus position, "She's in an alley, but Saren's men should already be there," he gets out.

"Thank you for your service," Shepard says, "all yours," she says to Wrex as she starts to walk out.

There is a nice sound of a shotgun and a scream, the others walk out, "Was that necessary?" Ashley asks.

"I don't care if it was necessary, he deserved it," Shepard says, "let's go, we need to save that evidence," she sprints out of the Den, and into a mob of people who are decimated.

* * *

Kyon was waiting for a few more minutes when Tali said, "Where's fist? Where's the shadow broker?" the turian walked up to her and rubbed his hand on her arm.

"They'll be here soon," he says as he leers at her.

Tali hits his hand away, "Deal's off," she says as she begins to walk away.

The turian pulls a gun and is about to shoot her when Kyon jumps off the catwalk, "No you don't!" he shouts.

The turian looks up and sees the human falling towards him, and shifts his body to aim at Kyon, but is too late as Kyon crashes into him, sending both of them to the floor.

Tali turns around to see Kyon crash into the Turian and draws out her shotgun, but can't fire because she would risk hitting Kyon.

Kyon rolls off of the turian, and draws his shotgun to fire, but at the same time the turian did as well, and they fired at the same time.

The salarians were in shock of what had just happened, and had yet to draw their pistols.

Both Kyon and the turian shot at the both time, Kyon getting shot twice in the shoulder, and the turian taking all the shots from the shotgun, breaking through his kinetic barriers and one of the splinters going through his head.

Tali runs up to Kyon who is lying on the ground in shock as she hears the sound of gunfire behind her.

"Kyon," she says as she looks at him, "are you all right?" Kyon just looks at her with wide eyes as he tries to get up, "no, you are in shock don't get up," she says as she keeps him on the floor.

Ashley hears Kyon's name and walks up to the quarian, and surprisingly Kyon Salgrins, "Is he all right?" she asks as she kneels down next to him.

"He's in shock," Tali responds as Ashley applies some medi-gel to his wounds.

"Kyon should be fine now," Ashley responds.

Shepard looks at Kyon in shock, "How in the hell..." she trails off then turns to the quarian, "do you have the evidence on Saren's involvement with the geth?" she asks.

"Who are you?" Tali asked.

"The person who saved your damned life!" Shepard shouts as the Tali breaks down in fear, but regains her composure in a split second.

"Then I have a chance to repay you for saving me, and my friend," Tali responds, "my name is Tali'Zorah nar Rayya."

"We should take this to the ambassadors office," Kaiden says.

"What about Kyon?" Ashley asks.

"Take him to Dr. Michele," Tali suggests.

Garrus looks at the ground, "Dr. Michele is dead," he says solemnly.

"We can take him to Chakwas," Ashley suggests.

Shepard mulls over it for a second and spitefully says, "Fine, Ashley take him to Chakwas, the rest of you with me to the ambassador's office," she then moves out of the alley with the rest of her team, with the exclusion of Ashley who grabbed Kyon and went the other way towards the Normandy.

* * *

**A/N Hunter here, I hope you liked this chapter, it had a little more action, and Shepard using her raw biotics instead of the powers you would usually see.**

**Hunter out**


	9. Chapter 9

Kyon wakes up in the med-bay of the Normandy, "Well this looks familiar," he says as he tries sit up, causing his arm to explode in pain, "that's right," he says as he lays back down, "I got shot."

"Well, look who's back," Chakwas says.

"Not like I exactly had a choice right?" Kyon asks.

Chakwas put some medi-gel on his arm, "That should numb the pain," she tells him.

Kyon sits up, "Are you going to put it in a sling?" he asks her.

"Yes," the doctor says, "now hold still," she reaches under the cot and pulls out a sling, Kyon sits there while she puts it on him, "you are good to go," she says, "now what will your choice be?" she asks.

Kyon looks at Chakwas confused, "What choice?" he asks as he tilts his head.

"It seems your quarian friend wants you to join us," Chakwas answers, "Shepard wouldn't refuse the help, but she made it clear that it was your choice."

_Help them, _the voices say, _it is why you are here, _Kyon sighs internally.

_Just great, _he thinks, "I think I'll stay for the time being," Kyon responds, "Tali seems to want to keep me around, and I'm sure whatever Shepard is doing, it's highly dangerous, right?" he asks.

"Nothing too dangerous," Chakwas says, "just some hunting rouge specters, and an army of geth."

"Geth?" Kyon asks.

"I would ask Tali for more information," the doctor tells him, "I'll inform Shepard that you've made your choice," she moves back to her desk, "you can go now," she tells him.

Kyon stands up, and walks to the door. He turns around, "Thanks doc," he says then walks into the mess hall of the ship, _One messed up thing after another, _he thinks as he sits down in a chair.

Kaiden looks at Kyon with a glare, "So I take it you'll be joining us," he says.

_This Jack needs to lighten up, _Kyon thinks, "Yeah," he says as he looks at Kaiden, "don't get jealous if I take the spotlight," he says.

Kaiden sneers at Kyon, "Why are you even here?" he asks, "what can you possible contribute to this mission?"

Kyon shrugs, "I don't know," he says, "probably nothing other than my body," he tells Kaiden, "more than some are willing to risk," he says.

Kaiden is disgusted buy Kyon's attitude, "Is that really all?" he asks.

Kyon glares at Kaiden, "It's all you need," he then stands up from the mess, "I think I'll avoid this area of the ship," he says, then walks to the elevator, and presses the button with his good arm.

Kaiden watches him leave, "Good riddance," he comments.

Kyon waits for the elevator to go into the cargo bay, "That guy's nerve," he says, "can't let something go, bet he'll try to get me thrown off somehow," he leans on the wall of the elevator.

Ashley hears the elevator open up from her station and sees Kyon, "Hey!" she yells as she waves him over, "you staying with us?"

"Yeah," Kyon says as he walks over to her.

"I look forward to working with you," she says, "you missed Shepard's speech."

Kyon raises his eyebrows, "What was it about?" he asks.

Ashley shakes her head, "Something about us going to track down Saren, how we are alone, and whatnot," she paraphrases it, "not as inspiring to your average grunt,"

"I see," Kyon says, "So how did you end up here?" he asks her as he sits on a crate.

Ashley looks down, "I was stationed on Eden Prime," she says solemnly, "I was on patrol, when the Geth attacked," she looks at him, "lost my whole squad, then Shepard comes out of nowhere and saves my ass," she says, "I don't think Shepard wants me here," she sits down on another crate.

"Join the fucking club," Kyon comments dryly, "neither does elvis up there," he says, "I think between me telling him he has a bad hair-do, throwing him into a wall, then calling him Shepard's boyfriend," he laughs a little, "pretty much cemented our relationship."

Ashley laughs as well, "I would think so," she says.

Kyon stands, "I'm going to talk to some of the others," he says as he turns around.

"Sure thing," Ashley says then returns to her station.

Kyon sees a turian, and walks up to him, "Hey there," he says as he leans on the MAKO.

"Kyon right?" Garrus asks as he looks up.

"Yeah," Kyon says, "that's me."

Garrus nods as he leans on the MAKO, "Garrus Vakarian," he says, "I should thank you for keeping the quarian, and the data safe," he tells him.

"The quarian has a name," Kyon says, "and I was doing what any good living being should do."

Garrus nods, "I guess you're right," he says.

Kyon nods, "Well I'll talk to you later," he stands up and looks at the door, wondering where it will lead.

"That's engineering," Garrus says, "the quari- urm, Tali should be in there," he answers the unsaid question.

"Thanks," Kyon says as he walks towards engineering.

Kyon walks into engineering and sees Tali standing at a console, he walks up behind her, but she doesn't notice him, so he taps her on the shoulder, to his surprise makes her jump, "Keelah!" She yells as she turns around and sees Kyon laughing his ass off, "That's not funny!"

Kyon stops laughing after a minute, "That's because it happened to you," he snickers, "anyway how are you doing?" he asks her.

"I'm fine," Tali says as she calms down, "are you staying with us?" she asks hopefully.

Kyon nods, "Yeah," he says, "for the time being."

"It seems like Shepard and some of the others already knew you," Tali tells him.

"I was aboard the Normandy right before I met you," Kyon tells her, "threw Kaiden into a wall, and pissed off Shepard," he explains, "Kaiden doesn't like me, and I'm sure Shepard will want to get me off as soon as possible."

Tali's eye's widen under her helmet, "Oh," she says realizing what she asked the Commander when she requested that Kyon come with her.

"Don't worry about it," Kyon says, then suddenly feels tired, "I think I need some rest," he says.

"Oh sure," Tali says, "I'll talk to you later, okay?" she she asks.

"Yeah," Kyon says, "See you," he walks out of Engineering, and to the elevator, "Where the fuck do I sleep?" he asks himself.

The quarter master laughs a little, "There are some sleeper pods up top," he says, "just get in and you should be fine."

Kyon nods, "Thanks," he steps into the elevator and presses the button for the top deck.

When the elevator reaches the top floor, Kyon runs into Shepard, "You," she says as she glares at him.

"Yes me," Kyon smiles, "need something?"

"If you hurt any of my crew again," Shepard says as she puts her finger in his face, "I will personally throw your ass out an airlock."

"Understood," Kyon says as he crosses his arms, "now if you'll excuse me, I need some sleep."

Shepard steps out of the way and let's him pass, "Good," she says, "We'll reach therum in two days, I want to see you in action."

Kyon says, "Sure thing," then walks past her, "I'll need some armor though."

"We'll get you some," Shepard responds.

Kyon continues to the sleeper pods, and gets in, "This is going to be a long two days isn't it?" he asks as he gets in, "Now how do I activate this," he says as he presses a blue button, "Oh, that's how..." he trails off as he falls asleep.

* * *

**Hunter here, how did you like this chap, it took a day to get my muse to open up, but it finally did, sorry about not posting yesterday. please review, I'd like to know what parts you liked, and what you didn't.**


	10. Chapter 10

Kyon woke up suddenly in the sleeper pod, with schematics for inventions dancing inside of his head, "What?" he asks as he opens the sleeper pod and steps out groggily.

Kyon shakes his head, "I need to write this down,"he says to himself as he opens up his Omni-tool, and uses the drawing app.

A few hours later Kyon is finished with the schematics, "What does it do?" he asks himself as he looks at it.

"You don't know?" an unfamiliar voice says from the other side of the table.

Kyon looks up to see a blond haired woman watching him, "No," he responds, "I just drew this off the top of my head," he looks at the schematics on his Omni-tool, "who are you?" he asks as he turns his head to look at her.

"My name is Katherine Thomson," she says, "I'm a cadet training under Doctor Chakwas," he says.

"Kyon Salgrins," he responds.

"Everyone knows who you are," Katherine says, "you wear odd clothes, they are very old,"

"Oh this?" he asks as he examines the victorian attire that he usually wore when he was working in his workshop, "the style would be called Steam-punk," he tells her, "it's from the 21st century," he looks at Katherine, "I don't like the outfits people wear these days."

"You make it seem like you're older than any of us," Katherine says.

_Lady you have no idea, _Kyon thinks then it hits him, _how the hell did this pop into my head? I haven't even been here for more than a couple of days, _"I'm just into some older things," he says as he looks up.

"How old are you?" Katherine asks, "Just out of curiosity."

"Odd question," Kyon comments, "let's see, I'm 195 years old," he says seriously, _if only she knew I was telling the truth._

Katherine starts laughing, "Really now?" she asks between breaths, "You've been around for a long time then."

"You have no idea," Kyon says, "in seriousness, I'm 25," he says which elicits a curse from Katherine, "what?" he asks.

"Sorry," she says, "me and a few other cadets were placing bets on your age," Katherine looks at Kyon, "I said you were 26,"

Kyon raises his eyebrow, "Oh really?" he asks, "well go tell them," Katherine nods and walks away, _Really? Is that how the military acts? _he asks as he continues to look at the schematics, _Damn what does this thing do?_

_Build it, _the voices say, _we shall teach you then_.

Kyon sighs, "Really, build it first?" he asks as he looks at the schematics, "well I have nothing better to do," he walks to the elevator and gets in.

Ashley hears the elevator come down and is surprised to see Kyon come out of it, and walk towards her, "You've only been asleep for an hour," she says, "you okay?" she asks.

"An hour?" Kyon asks, "damn that was a long time," he looks at the weapons bench, "can I use this for a few hours?" he asks.

"What for?" she asks him as she raises her eyebrow.

"So I can create a nuclear bomb," Kyon says flatly,

Ashley laughs, "Sure thing," she says, "next you'll tell me that a higher power chose you to save the galaxy."

Kyon just looks at her, "So can I use it?" he asks._  
_

"Sure," Ashley says as she yawns, "I was going to hit the sac anyway," she tells him, "make sure you clean up when you are done," she says, then walks away towards the elevator.

"Thanks," Kyon calls after her then looks at the various guns on the workbench, "this should do," he says as he starts taking various guns apart.

* * *

Ashley came back down the elevator 5 hours later and saw that Kyon had fallen asleep at the workbench with schematics open for a device, and weapon parts littered around the area, "I said clean it up," she says mildly annoyed, as she walks up to him.

Kyon is sound asleep as she comes to him, she notices how peaceful he looks, _Like he doesn't know how messed up our lives are now, _she says, "I should get something to keep him warm," she says as she turns to one of the crates by the cargo bay, and pulls out a blanket, and puts it on Kyon, "Stay warm kid," she says as she walks away.

When Ashley gets to the elevator she it went back up, "Damn it," she says as she waits for whoever called it up, to come back down.

Shepard came down to the cargo bay in the elevator, and as soon as the doors open she saw Ashley waiting for the elevator, "Gunnery chief," she says, then looks past her to see Kyon at the weapons bench, "why is he there?" she asks with a hint of annoyance.

"He was working on something," Ashley says, "he fell asleep in the middle of building it using parts from some of the guns."

"Our guns?" Shepard asks getting mad.

"Yes," Ashley answers, and Shepard walks past her, "what are you doing?" she asks.

"Making him put our guns back together," Shepard says as she reaches Kyon, "Wake up!" she yells.

Kyon looks up, "I still have 3 hours until school, leave me alone mom," he then puts his head back on the work bench.

Shepard enraged by Kyon picks him up and pins him to the wall, "I said 'Wake up'!" she shouts.

Kyon is fully awake now, "Let me go," he says.

"Then put my guns back together," Shepard says,

"Sorry not possible," he responds.

"I don't care if it's not possible," Shepard says, "I want you to put my guns back together," she starts glowing blue.

_Use the regulator, _the voice says,

Kyon pressed a rectangular device on his left arm, and Shepard's biotics start fluttering, and Shepard loses control of her biotics, "How do you like that?" Kyon says as the biotics are redirected at Shepard, "This is what I used the gun components for."

Shepard staggers back, "What the hell?" she asks as she looks at Kyon.

"I call them Biotic regulators," Kyon says, "they allow me to regulate the flow of biotics, and redirect it away from me or others."

"You could control other people's biotics?" Ashley asks.

"If they don't expect it, aren't concentrating on it, or aren't too powerful, then yes," Kyon says, "one problem is the power source," he says.

Shepard's biotics return to normal, "And that would be?" she asks glaring at Kyon.

"The amount of power it takes to activate the regulator, only allows me to use it for a few seconds," Kyon says, "it is usable again in 20 seconds."

"I see," Shepard says, "I hope you can put it to good use," she turns around, "also your armor is with the quarter master," she tells him, and walks towards the elevator.

With Shepard gone Ashley turns to Kyon, "How did you build this out of gun parts?" she asks him.

"Oh, the usual," Kyon says, "spit, shoelaces, and bubblegum," he jokes.

Ashley laughs, "Can you ever give a strait answer?" she asks him.

"Not really," he says, as his stomach growls, "I'm going to grab some food," he says as he goes to the elevator, and waits for it to return.

Ashley stands next to him, "You should really repair those clothes," she says, "the two bullet holes in the shoulder aren't too agreeable with that outfit,"

Kyon looks at the shoulder "Yeah," he says, "I'll do that after we get back from Therum," he says.

"Oh yeah," Ashley says, "I remember you were chosen for that mission," she says then pulls out a combat knife in a sheath, "here is a present from me to you," she gives Kyon the knife.

"Thanks," Kyon says as he straps the knife to his belt.

"Your welcome," she says, "better not loose it, I'm not giving you another one."

"All right," Kyon says, "I'll treasure it," he tells her.

Ashley looks away as she blushes, "You'd better," she says, as the elevator arrives, and they both step into it.

* * *

__**A/N Hunter here, I feel like this one may be too long, if I put everything into it, so I'll cut it into two parts**

**Hunter out.**


	11. Chapter 11

Kyon and Ashley step out of the elevator, "You know how are we supposed to go on a mission without weapons?" she asks him.

"I only took some components out," Kyon says, "I can cannibalize the ones I took apart to make some more," he tells her nonchalantly.

"How will you do that?" She asks him raising an eyebrow.

"I'll take parts from the guns that we don't usually use, and put them into the better guns," he explains, "they'll be better than the sucky guns, but not as good as the better guns."

"Well at least we'll have guns," Ashley sighs, "just hope Shepard doesn't try to kill you for that."

"The only reason I'm not dead," Kyon says "is probably because she didn't have a gun at the time."

Ashley shakes her head, "Next time you decide to take our guns apart tell us so we can give you the crappy ones."

Kyon smiles, "Sorry I was using what I had at my disposal," he says, "besides I think Tali still has that Krogan shotgun we took from the asari."

"Wait what?" Ashley asks.

"Tali didn't tell you about how the two of us met?" Kyon asks with a smirk.

"I wasn't around for that story," Ashley says, "so spill the beans," she tells him as she sits down in one of the chairs at the table,.

Kyon sat on the other side of the table and smiles, "Well I was wandering around the citadel when I leaned on a balcony, I looked down and saw Tali running away from an asari and two salarians," he says, "I being the good samaritan that I was started running across the rooftops."

Ashley raises her eyebrows, "You?" she asks, "ran across rooftops to help a random person, a quarian of all people?" she laughs, "I was expecting a you randomly ran into her or something."

"Not over," Kyon says, "anyway, Tali gets trapped at a dead end in an alley, and I was running down the fire escape," he tells her, "when I get low enough to the ground, I jumped off," Ashley laughs.

"You are bullshitting me aren't you?" she asks.

"Let me finish," Kyon says annoyed, "anyway after I jump off I extend these," he says extending the wrist blades he was wearing, "and land on both of the salarians stabbing them through the back of the neck," Ashley was now enraptured by the story so Kyon continued, "the asari turned around to shoot at me, but I was too low for her to see, and swept her legs from under her and pinned her to the ground," he says, "a bad idea."

Ashley looks at him, "Why is that?" She asks.

"Well the asari was a powerful biotic," Kyon says, "so that kind of didn't work in my favor," he tells her, "she threw me into a wall."

Ashley grimaces, "Ouch," she says, "what happened next?"

Kyon smiles, "When I pinned the asari I threw her shotgun away, and towards Tali," he says, "while the asari was in the middle of a monologue she shot her in the back."

Ashley laughs, "That is so cliche," she says, "she was monologuing, ever villains mistake in TV."

Kyon laughs as well, "I know," he says, "So do you know what happened when I was out?" he asks.

"Oh nothing," Ashley says, "just Shepard becoming the first human specter, and just about everyone who offered to join coming aboard, we even picked up a guy that was wearing a trench coat," she says.

"How did that happen?" Kyon asks.

"Said he was alliance spec-ops and command wanted him onboard," Ashley explains.

"How come I haven't seen him?" Kyon asks.

"I haven't seen him since he came aboard, I guess he is hiding somewhere."

"Any idea what his name is?" Kyon asks.

"No," Ashley says, "Shepard refused to take him on at first, but then she got a message and changed her mind almost immediately."

"From what I've seen that doesn't sound like Shepard," Kyon says, "you know I've never heard her first name," he comments.

Ashley laughs, "Yeah neither have I," she tells him, "I only know it because of the post change notice I got when we came back from the citadel."

"So I'm going to go look for this mystery guy now," Kyon says as he hears his stomach growl, "that's why I came up here!" He shouts as he goes towards the food dispenser and grabs a tube of paste, "I thought they would give us at least gruel," he says as he looks at it.

"Best damn thing on this ship," Ashley says as Kyon puts some of the paste in his mouth.

Kyon spits it out, "That is disgusting!" He shouts.

Ashley laughs, "Too bad it's the only thing on this ship," she says as Kyon looks at the paste.

Kyon shrugs, "I guess it'll have to do," he says as he puts more paste in his mouth.

Ashley looks at him, "You aren't very picky are you?" She asks as she shakes her head.

"You try going an entire week without a decent meal," he responds, "you'd be able to eat anything too."

* * *

Michael going by his longstanding alias Eres had sat in the breifing room, waiting for Shepard to return, and when she did she asks, "What do you know about my father?" She asks.

"I know a lot," he says from under the visor that hides his Ocular implants, "I used to work with him."

"What?" Shepard asks, "You worked with that bastard?" She asks as she crosses her arms and glares at him.

"Yes," he responds, "when I was 15," he tells her.

"15?" She asks surprised.

"How old are you?" She asks.

"As old as you," Michael tells her, "we've met before,"

"Where did we meet?" She asks, "I'm sure I would have remembered you."

"About 12 years ago," he says, "when your mother died in the defense of Mindoir."

Shepard looks at him, "You? Who are you?" She asks.

"Eres," Michael responds, "I came with your father to the funeral," he takes his visor off revealing the ocular implants.

"You?" She asks, "why are you here? I thought you died with my father."

"Our deaths we greatly exaggerated," Michael says, "but for now my name is Eres, not Michael."

"Wait my father is alive?" She asks her eyes widen, "he's still hiding from me?" She glares at Michael.

"He is hiding for your safety," Michael says, "I am here to help you with your mission, when we finish you may contact your father."

"Then I welcome you aboard the Normandy Eres," Shepard says as she extends her hand.

Michael takes her hand and shakes it, "It's good to be aboard Athena," he says, "I liked your hair better when it was blond," he comments.

Shepard looks at her hair, "That was a long time ago," she comments.

* * *

Grant comes out of his quarters and heads to the cockpit, "Have a nice nap?" Joker says to him as he sits in the co-pilot's seat.

"Keep talking Joker," Grant says, "and I'll break your crippled ass in two."

Joker mock cringes, "Oh no!" He says sarcastically, "he might actually do it after 7 years."

"Your right I wouldn't do it," he says, "at least not very fast."

"Joking aside," Joker says, "you see the new humans onboard?" He asks.

"New humans?" Grant asks, _It couldn't be,_ "no I haven't."

"Well we got this creepy guy in a trench coat, and you missed the red-head, remember the guy that we picked up from Eden Prime?"

"Wait I thought he left," Grant says.

"He came back apparently," Joker says.

"Anyway, so what's our status?" He asks.

"The usual," Joker says, "We are going to Therum," he says.

"Then let's get moving," Grant says, "you are flying like a snail."

"that has rocket boosters on it," Joker smiles.

Grant shakes his head as he stops talking.

Joker smirks, "Out of ammo?" He asks.

"No just thinking," Grant says, "don't worry about it."

* * *

**Hunter here, if any of you have read Cerberus effect then you know who Michael is, and you know who he works for, this will be interesting.**

**Hunter out.**


	12. Chapter 12

Kyon had finished eating the nutrient paste and threw it away, "I'm going to go find that guy with a trench coat," he tells Ashley, "see ya later," he does a little wave before walking to the CIC, _best to start at the top, _he thinks.

Ashley waves as well, and smiles, "He's almost like he doesn't realize what's at stake," she says to herself, "kind of cute," she says.

"What's cute?" Tali says as she overhears Ashley's last comment, walking into the mess.

Ashley blushes a little, "Oh I was just commenting on how carefree Kyon was," she says.

"Your face is red," Tali says, "do you have a fever?" she asks.

"No," Ashley says a little harshly as she stops blushing, "Why are you up here anyway?" she asks crossing her arms, "shouldn't you be down there in the engine room?"

Tali shoots Ashley a glare under her helmet, "I have to eat to," she says, "besides my shift ended, so I came up to grab a tube of paste," she says as she grabs a dextro paste from the cabinet.

Ashley looks at Tali, _"_So your suit doesn't come with an automatic feeder?" she asks.

"No, it doesn't contrary to popular belief," Tali says, as she puts the tube into the proper slot in her mask.

Ashley stands up, "I'm going to do things elsewhere," she says as she turns and walks away.

Tali watched her leave, "Good...you bosh'tet," she says when she is out of earshot.

* * *

Kyon makes it to the CIC and sees the man with the trench coat exits the briefing room, "Hey!" he shouts as the man turns towards him,

"who are you?" Michael asks.

"Kyon Salgrins," he answers, "May I ask your name?"

"Eres," Michael responds.

"No last name?" Kyon asks as he tilts his head.

Michael was mildly annoyed at the Kyon, "What is your rank?" he asks letting his inner commander take over.

"I'm a volunteer to hunt down Saren," Kyon says.

_This was not foreseen, he shouldn't be here, _Michael thinks as he looks at Kyon, "I see," Michael says, "I have matters to attend to," he turns and walks away.

"Nice to meet you too," Kyon shouts after him as he raises his eyebrow, "that guy is an ass."

Shepard walks out of the briefing room at this moment and hears Kyon, "What was that Salgrins?" she asks in minor annoyance.

"Just speaking my mind," Kyon says as he looks at the redhead, "so how did he get on this tub?" he asks her as he crosses his arms.

"That's classified," Shepard says, "now go fix my gun problem," she says, "you have one day," she says as she smirks, "I want those guns in perfect working order," she says, "so make sure they are clean," she turns towards the cockpit with Kyon looking at her.

"How the hell do you clean a gun?" he asks as he rubs the back of his head.

"Figure it out," Shepard says.

Kyon watches her with a glare, _That bitch, _he thinks, _I guess I deserved that, _he sighs internally as he turns and goes back down to the crew area, and to the elevator.

Shepard walked up to the cockpit to see both Joker, and his co-pilot grant, "How are we running?" she asks the two.

"Wait we were supposed to run?" Grant asks as he looks up, "I don't think Joker would get very far, I think he glued his ass to the seat," he says.

"Oh very funny Grant," Joker says.

Shepard looks at the two pilots, "Are you two idiots?" she asks as she crosses her arms.

"I'm hurt," Joker responds, "why would you think my wit is idiotic, now Grant I can understand," he smirks.

Grant shakes his head, "How is that understandable?" he asks as he looks at Joker.

"Well, you know," Joker says, "because you are blond," he smirks.

"A blond joke?" Grant asks, "I'll get you back for that later, maybe break a few bones."

Shepard looks at Grant, "That might be fun to watch," she says as she forgets the reason that she came up to the cockpit, "why did I come up here?" she asks herself, "oh, yeah, status report now," she says.

Grant looks at the console, "Umm, we are running silent, and we are on schedule, and will stop in a few hours to vent again before we hit the final run to Therum," he tells Shepard.

"Good," she says.

"So I heard we got some new crew-members," Grant says.

"Yeah," Shepard says annoyed, "we picked up a spec-ops who was assigned to the Normandy, and a civilian who has a knack for building things, though you probably heard of him," she says, "I heard you and Joker laughing about him and Kaiden."

Grant laughs a little, "So funny," he says, "just the large lump on the back of his head..." he trails off in silent laughter.

"It wasn't that funny," Joker says, "now his face whenever we bring it up is funny, then when he told us what Kyon told us about his hair," Joker let out a 'Ha', "that was funny."

Shepard shakes her head, "Well if there isn't anything else, I'll leave you idiots to yourselves," she walks off.

* * *

**Another chapter out, sorry for the wait, life really gets in the way.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hunter: Hey guys, Hunter here with another chapter of Engineer effect!**

**Kyon: and another chapter of me being completely hated by Shepard Kaiden and Michael, who the hell is he?**

**Michael: I'm in the commentary you know?**

**Grant: Same here.**

**Kyon: *Looks at the two* Why are they here?**

**Hunter: that will be answered soon enough, not this chapter though, Michael disclaimer please.**

**Michael: Agent-Wyoming Hunter owns nothing from Bioware, or the ME series, hell he doesn't even own this computer.**

**Hunter: That's harsh.**

**Michael: Supposed to be,**

Michael was in the cargo bay putting his stuff into one of the equipment lockers, first was his sword, next his widow model sniper rifle, then his N7 predator model pistol, next was his trench coat, and his visor.

Michael stood up and put a pair of sunglasses on to hide his synthetic eyes. Michael then heard faint footsteps walking towards him, and turns to see Wrex, "You carry a sword human, interesting," he says as he crosses his arms.

Michael raises his eyebrow, "You are silent for a krogan," he says as he too crosses his arm, "I'm Eres," he says.

Wrex grunts, "Urdnot Wrex," he says as he looks at Michael with his blood red eyes, an intimidation tactic, but Michael is unflinching, "pretty confident human, you must have seen a lot," he says flatly.

"More than most humans, less than you," Michael responds which elicits a deep chuckle from Wrex.

"You know your things human," Wrex says, "working with you may be... interesting," he turns and goes back to his spot by the crates.

Michael raises his eyebrows again, but doesn't say anything, instead closing the locker and going towards the elevator, _Wrex is one to keep as an ally, _Michael thinks as he walks._  
_

Kyon comes down the elevator and sees Michael in a rolled up black long-sleeved shirt, and some black jeans, and a pair of sunglasses, "Hey," Kyon says as he waves to Michael, who doesn't respond, instead walking into the elevator.

Kyon walks out of the elevator, and thinks, _What an ass, _as the elevator closes and takes Michael up to the crew deck.

Wrex sees the the event, but doesn't do anything, and Kyon walks over to the weapon's bench which has Ashley putting together guns, "Hey Ash," Kyon says as he sits on a crate next to her, "that's my job right now, but I don't mind you doing it," he comments.

Ashley puts the guns down, "Sorry," she says a little harshly, "but I do this to blow off steam," she says, "the fact the guns were already taken apart was a plus," she looks at Kyon, "need anything?"

"Yeah how do you clean a gun?" Kyon asks, to which Ashley laughs a little, then realizes he's serious, "yeah, Shepard told me to do that, guess it's punishment for taking them apart, then making her look stupid," he says.

Ashley shakes her head, "I'll show you," she says, "now watch closely," she tells him

* * *

Michael exits the elevator to the mess hall, and sees Kaiden in his usual spot, "Lieutenant Alenko," he says as he walks up to him.

"Operative Eres," Kaiden says in his strained voice, more so than usual from the headache he got from Kyon throwing him into a wall a day prior.

"I am evaluating the ground team," Michael says, "you don't sound like you are in a proper condition to go on a mission right now," he comments keeping his voice and posture formal.

"No I wouldn't think so," Kaiden says, "the migraine, plus the contusion from hitting the wall yesterday are really messing up with my head," he says, "might have to sit Therum out," he says.

"I understand," Michael says, "if you are not feeling better by tomorrow, I will take you off the ground team for Therum," he explains, "it wouldn't help us if you got killed because you couldn't think strait,"

"Understood," Kaiden says, giving Michael a salute.

"That isn't necessary," Michael says, "I have no formal rank, I answer to the commander, and unless given permission have no power over her subordinates," he says.

"I understand," Kaiden says, "thanks," he holds out his hand, "and call me Kaiden," he says.

Michael takes it, "Your welcome Kaiden," he says then turns and walks away.

* * *

After a few minutes of learning how to properly clean the weapons, Kyon had gotten the hang of it, "This is easy once you get used to it," he comments as Ashley watches over him.

Ashley smiles, "Good," she says, "from the looks of it, you'll be done in an hour or so," she says as she sits on a crate.

Kyon groans, "Why?" he asks as he continues to clean the weapons.

* * *

After an hour of cleaning weapons Kyon puts his head on the table, "Thank you, spirit of the dragon," he says.

Ashley looks at him, "That's an odd thing to say, care to elaborate?" she asks.

Kyon turns his head to look at Ashley, "There are two rules to being friends with someone," he says raising his hand, "One," he points his index finger up, "Don't talk about politics. Two," he puts his middle finger up, "don't talk about religion," he rubs his head.

Ashley raised an eyebrow, "That's not really a friendship," she says as she crosses her arms.

"I'd rather have that than us yelling about not agreeing on religion," Kyon says.

Ashley shakes her head, "Well then..." she says.

Kyon stretches his arms, "I'll talk to you later," he says.

"Sure thing," Ashley says, "later,"

Kyon starts walking towards engineering, where he saw Tali go in a few minutes ago, and sees her working on the terminal typing a little harder than she should be, so Kyon walks behind her and asks, "You okay?"

Tali jumps at the sudden voice behind her and turns around to see a worried Kyon, "Oh, it's nothing," she says, "just some bosh'tet that doesn't know anything about quarians," she tells him with clear frustration in her voice.

"And who would the person be?" Kyon asks, as he raises his eyebrow.

"Ashley," Tali says,

Kyon laughs a little.

"What's so funny?" Tali asks as she crosses her arms.

"Nothing really," Kyon says, "but if she doesn't know anything about quarians, then why don't you enlighten her?" he asks as he adjusts the goggles on his head.

Tali's body language was only dumbfounded, "Umm..." she says, "I didn't think of that," she says, "it's just she just made me so mad..." she curls up her fists, "I guess I should be used to it," she says, "I am a quarian after all," she looks down.

"What's so bad about being quarian?" Kyon asks her.

"Most people think of us as scavengers, and thieves," Tali says, "because we don't have a planet," she tells him.

Kyon raises his eyebrows, "Care to elaborate?" he asks her.

Tali looks at Kyon, "Did you ever pay attention in history?" she asks.

"Not one bit," Kyon smiles, telling the truth, "I was asleep through most of it," he then crosses his arms.

"All right," Tali says as she puts a hand to her mask, then looks at Kyon and explains the quarian history.

* * *

After a long Q&A session with Tali, Kyon shakes his head, "So the council doesn't help you, then you get kicked off your home planet, have very little of a population, and then the council decides to forbid you from colonizing other planets," he says summarizing the bullshit that the quarian people have been through, "that's just plain cruel," he says.

"Thanks for being sympathetic towards the quarian race," Tali says.

Kyon's stomach grumbles, "Damn," he says, "I swear I just ate a few hours ago," he says as he shakes his head.

Tali laughs, "Must be a biotic," she says, "heard they have to eat a lot," she then shakes her head, "you should go eat."

Kyon nods, "All right," he says, "talk to you later," then walks out of engineering towards the elevator and gets in, "I think I'll sleep after this," he says yawning.

After the elevator opens Kyon ignores everything and gets a tube of the nutrient paste, and begins eating it, "I hate this stuff," he says as he sits at the table.

Michael notices Kyon sit at the table but doesn't say anything.

Kyon sees Michael and looks at him, "You are very quiet," he says.

Michael looks up, "Yes I am," he then goes back to the data pad in his hand.

"What is with you?" Kyon asks, "I try to be nice, but you just deflect all of my conversation starters."

Michael became annoyed with Kyon, "If you knew what I've been through, then you would be like me too," he says.

Kyon sighs as he finishes his nutrient paste, "Fine have it your way," he stands up, and puts the empty tube into the trash, "see ya," he says as he walks over to the sleeper pod.

Michael grunts, as he continues to look at the data pad, then his Omni-tool beeps, he opens it, showing a blue Omni-tool, and a message was sent to him,

"_I found Grant and ET," _the message says, "_and you are not going to believe this," _ it tells him.

He sends back, "_Where are they?"_

_"Grant is on the Normandy," _the message says, "_I know ET is in the terminus, but he keeps moving around, like someone is hunting him, it's hard to say," _it tells him.

"_Grant's location is surprising," _Michael says, "_Find ET fast Shawn, we need the four of us together, when Shepard dies," _

_"__I know, we've been getting ready for this," _is the reply, "_I'll contact you when I've found him." _then the message channel is shut off.

Michael looks back at the data pad, _It's almost time, _he thinks, _let's hope this goes according to plan._

* * *

**_Hunter: So that was interesting, wasn't it boys?_**

**_Michael: What the hell did I go through for the past 13 years?_**

**_Grant: How did I end up being Joker's copilot?_**

**_Kyon: Why does it feel like I'm trying to date Ashley and Tali?_**

**_Hunter: You've been through a lot, Grant be glad you are with Joker, I could have put you with Jacob and not brought you in until ME2, and Kyon, that will be revealed soon enough. Satisfied? *Raises eyebrow*_**

**_Michael: That doesn't answer my question. *Crosses arms at Hunter*_**

**_Grant:..._**

**_Kyon: You don't know do you?_**

**_Hunter: I know, fine you want to know? *crosses arms*_**

**_*All nod*_**

**_Hunter: Fine, go read cerberus effect and then come back to me *Smiles*_**

**_*Everyone falls off their seats*_**

**_Hunter: Until next time, see ya later!_**


	14. Chapter 14

Michael put his data pad away, "As I thought," he says as he walks up to the CIC, "no information regarding, Kyon Salgrins," he goes to the cockpit, and sees Grant and Joker, " Flight lieutenant Grant Cleggus?" he asks keeping is tone a matter of fact.

Grant stands at attention and sees Michael, his jaw nearly drops, but he keeps a strait face, "Right here, sir," he says with a salute, not knowing why.

"At ease Flight lieutenant," Michael says to which Grant stands at parade rest, legs spread out, and arms folded behind his back.

"Is there something you wanted?" Grant asks Michael, with Joker snickering at him the entire time.

"I am Special operations commander Eres Mars," Michael says, "I would like to speak to you in private," he gestures to the briefing room.

"Yes sir," Grant says, moving at a even pace towards the indicated room, walking past the galaxy map, sending it a quick glance, and thinking, _That is still a beautiful sight. _Grant then enters the briefing room and waits for Michael who isn't far behind him.

As soon as the doors to the briefing room closed Michael locked the door, "It's been a while Grantus," Michael says smiling.

"I knew it was you," Grant says, "and still calling me by that name," Grant shakes his head, "so what have you been doing these past 14 years?" he asks him.

Michael sits in one of the chairs, "I won't lie to you," he says as he takes off his sunglasses, revealing his synthetic eyes to Grant, "I've done some pretty dark stuff," he rubs his eyes.

Grant sits down in one of the seats as well, "Care to share the tale?" he asks knowing this wasn't the same kid that lost his family when he was younger.

"Well, I was the first to wake up," Michael says, "that was about 15 years ago," he says, "I was recovered by Cerberus," he closes his eyes.

Grant raises his eyebrows, "Well that explains the eyes," he says, and Michael smiles.

"Cerberus gave me a lot more than just eyes," he says, "they practically gave me an entire body," he explains, "reinforced bones, denser muscles, artificial lungs, I have a Cerberus server in the back of my head, but it's been disconnected for twelve years," he says as he chuckles.

Grant smirks, "So is that all?" he asks as he crosses his arms.

"That's what Cerberus gave me," Michael says, "the prothean that sent us here gave me the type of sensory abilities you see Javik have in the games," he explains, "and a nice little ability," he starts to glow with a biotic hue, starting at the indigo that they had seen in the games, but then changing into the red that gave him his name when he was still at Cerberus, "these earned me the name of operative Hellfire, when I still worked for Cerberus."

Grant whistles, "How many people know you have these?" he asks as he takes it all in.

Michael counts in his head, "Alive?" he asks rhetorically, "Miranda, TIM, Shawn, you, and Aria," he says.

"Aria?" Grant asks, "How did that happen?"

"Well she isn't the same Aria that you see in the game," Michael explains, "I killed her 14 years ago."

"Wait, what?" Grant asks.

"Yeah, 14 years ago, I killed Aria, and helped Cerberus take control of Omega," he says, "I rectified that mistake 3 years later, when Shawn, me, and another asari, named Jennifer, raised an army, and took back Omega."

"Why did I never hear about this?" Grant asks.

"I don't think Cerberus is well known at this point," Michael says, "and even then it took a lot of convincing to make people think that Jennifer was Aria," he says, "I need you to ask you about something," he says quickly changing the subject, because he didn't like talking about the past.

"Sure thing," Grant says, "What did you need?"

"Kyon Salgrins," Michael says, "Who is he, and how did he get here?" he asks keeping his tone neutral.

"I don't know," Grant says, "I heard he had green biotics though," he says, "Don't know what to make of that,"

Michael stays quiet for a few seconds, "He doesn't have a past, not even the slave records that Jennifer sent me," he closes his eyes, "he is an anomaly, and he has a similar presence as to you or Shawn, like he doesn't belong here," he says.

"You don't think he could also be a fellow dimension hopper?" Grant asks as Michael's Omni-tool beeps.

"I don't know, it's possible," he says as he looks at the message, "I need to check on other things right now," Michael says, "I'll talk to you later," he puts his sunglasses back on and leaves the room.

Grant waves at him, "He really has been through a lot," he says, "I'll need to ask him about the blue Omni-tool later," he stands up, and walks back to the cockpit.

"So what did operative creepy want with you?" Joker asks.

"Oh you know, wanted the opinion of the best pilot in the alliance," Grant smirks as he pokes at Joker.

"And he didn't ask me?" Joker says, "he must have gotten the files mixed up," he says as he sits back in his chair.

"So how long until we reach Therum?" Grant asks Joker as he sits down in his chair.

"About ten hours," Joker says, "got a hot date?" he asks.

"Oh no," Grant says, "but it is nice to know when we are arriving at a planet full of molten lava," he says.

Joker laughs, "Let's just hope Shepard doesn't cause a volcanic eruption and ask us to pick her up."

Grant laughs too, "Knowing her, she would make a spa day out of it," he says.

Joker laughs as well, "That does sound like her," he says.

Grant and Joker spend the rest of the flight poking at each other, occasionally getting a burn on one another, followed by, "Need some ointment for that burn?" each time.

* * *

**Hunter: Aaaand Cut!**

**Grant: So, those were some interesting revelations, never new you had all of that in you Michael.**

**Michael: That's not all of it**

**Kyon: Damn, I know it, but I can't comment on any of it in the story, that is going to mess my head up so much!**

**Hunter: Anywho, until next time, my faithful followers, and other people who like this story**


	15. Chapter 15, Therum part 1

Kyon took about an hour to put on the armor that the requisitions officer had given him, "Damn thing is heavy," he says as he tries to move around in it, "and stiff," he grabs one of the shotguns from the weapons bench, and two pistols.

"Duel wielding?" Ashley asks as she picks up her weapons, "That only works in the vids you know?"

Kyon smiles, "I'm sure that I can manage," he says as he presses the buttons on the sides of the pistols, and watches as they collapse in his hands, then puts them on the mag clips on the sides of his armor.

Ashley shakes her head, "So you hear who's coming on this little mission?" she asks as she puts her helmet on.

"That would be, Tali, you two, and I," Michael says as he comes up behind them, wearing his trench coat and visor.

"Do you ever show your eyes?" Kyon asks as he turns around, "Whenever I see you, you have sunglasses or that visor on," he says, "and what's with that blue Omni-tool?"

Michael looks at Kyon, and makes it clear to him how annoyed he is at the moment, "The Omni-tool was custom made by a good friend of mine," he says, "and no I don't show my eyes, it would be easy to figure out who I am," he tells them.

_Paranoid much? _Kyon asks in his head, then closes his eyes, "Well let's get going," he starts for the elevator, when it comes down with Shepard in it, in full armor, clearly annoyed by something, "something wrong?" he asks as she walks up to the three.

"We are taking the Mako," she says, "where's Tali?" she asks as she only sees the three.

Not a second later the quarian rushes out of engineering, "Sorry I'm late," she says frantically, "I couldn't find the shin armor add-on for my suit," she says.

Kyon shakes his head, "Well let's go," he says as he moves towards the Mako, "I'm sure we can all fit."

* * *

"No, you go there," Ashley says as they try to figure out the seating arrangements, and Kyon just sits on the turret waiting for them to leave.

Michael sighs as he sits in the navigations seat, "Just sit on her lap," he says annoyed at Ashley and Tali trying to choose seating arrangements.

"No," They both say as they glare at him.

"You have five minutes to drop," Joker announces over the inter-comm.

"Lap Now," Shepard orders with a stern voice, to which Tali sits on Ashley's lap and the door to the Mako closes.

Kyon chuckles a little, "What's so funny?" Ashley asks as she glares at the man in the turret position.

Kyon smiles, "Oh nothing," he says as he secures the belt around his waist, and presses the button on the seat that moves the seat into the firing position, "You two comfortable?" he asks.

"What do you think?" Ashley asks him in return.

Tali shifts a little, "Your armor is hard," she says.

"That's what she said," Kyon says

Tali Tilts her head, "What?" she asks.

Ashley instead glares harder, and Kyon can feel it even though he can't see it, "You won't say another word," she says, "or I will take a dull spoon, cut your balls off, and sell them to Wrex."

Kyon whistles, "Pretty nasty threats," he says as he tilts his head back.

Michael chuckles, "I would take her seriously," he says, "anyway, let's get this tub moving," he says as they all feel the ship begin to enter atmosphere.

Shepard starts the Mako, "Are we clear Joker?" she asks.

"Clear," Joker replies, as the doors to the Normandy opens and allows the Mako to fall to the ground.

The momentary weightlessness was a little nauseating to Kyon as they fell through the air, while Tali was holding on tightly to Ashley, who was holding onto the seat bars on the side, waiting for them to hit solid ground. In the front was Michael and Shepard, the former was sitting with his leg tapping on the floor, impatiently waiting for the Mako to hit the ground, when something occurred to him, "Shepard, when was the last time you drived a Mako?" he asks as he looks at her.

Shepard shrugs, "Never," she tells him, "Why?"

Everyone in the Mako, with the exception of Michael and Shepard grabs onto something a little tighter while the navigator shakes his head, "This may be a bumpy ride," he tells himself as he sighs.

Ashley looks at Michael and Shepard, "Have you ever driven anything other than a skycar?" she asks Shepard who smiles deviously as they hit the ground.

"I learned how to ride a bike," she tells Ashley, and a loud thump can be heard from the turret.

Kyon had hit his head on the controls of the turret, "Are you serious?" he asks, "a bike? and you think you can drive a tank?"

Michael chuckles, "Nothing like learning on the job," he says, "now let's get going."

Tali was about to speak up when Shepard began to drive and the Mako Lurched forward, making the quarian hold tighter to Ashley, she then tries to speak again, "I think it would..." she gets interrupted by Joker.

"Commander I'm getting some strange readings," comes from the pilot, as it switches to grant.

"Yeah like off the damned charts," he says cutting in on Joker's report.

"Not cool man," Joker says with the comm still on.

"Cut the chatter," Michael says, "Shepard, it seems there is a natural path from here to the ruins that miss T'soni was reported to be at," he says.

Shepard nods, "Follow the path, got it," she makes a sharp turn.

Tali tries to speak up again, "I think it would be safer..." she is interrupted yet again by the Mako shaking.

"Kyon armatures in front of us!" Michael announces.

Kyon lifts his head and looks through the scope on the Mako's turret, "Just like an arcade game," he says to himself as he grabs the 'joy-stick' and begins to fire on the Armatures.

Ashley and Tali look at the turret, "Are you serious?" they both ask in unison.

As one of the Armatures was destroyed Kyon asks, "What's the problem?" then begins firing on the second armature.

"You are comparing a life or death situation to an arcade game!" Ashley yells over the sound of the Mako's cannon.

"The only difference is I don't have 3 lives," Kyon responds calmly, keeping a hand on the scanner in case anymore Geth come, "and I don't get to continue if I put in a quarter."

Michael notices Kyon's words as Ashley asks, "What is a quarter?"

Kyon realizes his slip up, but doesn't respond as two more Armatures fall from the sky and activate. Shepard swerves out of the way of a cannon blast, making Tali hold onto Ashley to stop herself from falling to the floor, and Kyon missing the shot with the cannon, "Dammit Shepard!" He yells, "Drive straight! I can't hit them if you turn all the time!"

"I am trying to keep us alive!" Shepard yells back as she swerves again, instead of trying to yell back Kyon starts to use the mini-gun, taking the shields down from one of the armatures.

"Shepard," Michael says as he puts a pair of black gloves on, "drive so that we pass by the shieldless armature," to which Shepard looks at him like he's crazy, "Eyes on the road, and just do it!" Michael yells as he takes the straps off, and stands up.

Shepard turns the Mako so that they would pass by the Armature, causing Michael to stumble into Tali and Ashley, and Ashley noticing an N7 symbol on his glove, "You're an N7?" She asks shicked by the revelation.

Michael quickly regains his balance, "Yes," he answers as he opens the top hatch to the Mako, and climbing up the ladder.

"What is he doing?" Kyon asks as they get closer to the Armature.

Michael activates his mag-boots to stay on the top of the Mako, and draws his sword, calculating when he should jump, _We are moving at about 50 KPH, the Armature is about half a kilometer away, assuming Shepard doesn't slow down, and the Armature doesn't move, I should jump in...5...4...3...2...1, _Michael deactivates the mag-boots and jumps.

Kyon watches through the scope of the Mako as Michael uses the momentum of his jump to slice the Armature's head clean off, and use jets in his boots to land safely on the ground, "Holy shit!" He shouts, "That was badass!"

Ashley looks at the turret wher Kyon is, "What happened?" She asks as the Mako hits something, Shepard had run over the second Armature and pulled around, Kyon lined up the shot and fired the cannon critically damaging the Armature, and finishing it off with the mini-gun.

"Hell yeah!" Kyon shouts as Shepard drives up to Michael and stops, Tali stands up a little shaken from the last drive, and opens the side hatch for Michael.

"Thank you Ms. Zorah," Michael says as he climbs in and takes a seat back at the navigation console.

"You're welcome," Tali says as she sits back down on Ashley's lap.

Shepard starts driving again, and Michael marks where the remains of the geth armatures for salvaging later.

* * *

**Hunter: Well I think we can stop there for today. *Yawns***

**Michael: Why are you tired? I'm the one who had to jump off of a Mako.**

**Hunter: That was tiring to write, and I stayed up all night to finish this chapter.**

**Kyon: That was pretty badass though.**

**Michael: I try.**

**Hunter: before I go, I'm going to give a shout out to a couple stories from good friends of mine.**

**Michael: What? You want them to read stuff that isn't written by you?**

**Hunter: Yes, and one is partially written by me, so here it is, "Galactic life and reapers" by legionN7, "Mass effect: the Reaper Enigma," by Jonascopperwire, and "Halo: the Enigma inference" also by Jonascopperwire, so until next time, good bye readers.**


	16. break

**Hunter here with a special announcement, I'll be taking a break from engineer effect to write the reboot of Cerberus effect, it will give you Michael's back story, and his link with shepard , I'll try to get back to EE as soon as I can**


	17. Therum part 2

**Arias: after a long break I finally wrote the next chapter of EE!**

**Kyon: About time, I was getting bored in the break room.**

**Arias: I know you liked Michael's new back story.**

**Michael: I didn't, I got my eye stabbed out and stunned in the nuts, damn you!**

**Arias: you know I hated doing that, anyway time for the disclaimer!**

**All: M.N Arias owns nothing of the ME universe, but his OCs are his own.**

**Arias: now onto the story!**

Kyon was tired of sitting on his, and wasn't satisfied on their two little escapades to the doors to continue down the path really didn't help it so he was relived when they got out of the Mako because of the natural roadblock, "I'm surprised that shepard in charge of the blast straight to the rock," Kyon says as he gets out of the Mako

Tali got out after Kyon "please don't give her any ideas Kyon," she tells him, feeling a little woozy from Shepard's horrible driving.

Ashley got out next' stretching her limbs as she prepare for the walk front of her, "yeah I actually wanted stretch out my legs before we get into another firefight so why don't we start walking? " she asked them rhetorically. Ashley then pulls out her sniper rifle and loads the tungsten round ammo attachment, "Cause I want to destroy some damned geth."

Tali drew her shotgun, "Something we agree on," she comments as she readies it.

Kyon drew his pistols and spun them on his fingers, "Well, let's get to it," he says.

Shepard exits the Mako followed by Michael, "Ashley you and Michael will hang back and provide sniper support," she says, "Kyon you and Tali will take the front, I'll stay in the middle to provide biotic support."

"Yes, Ma'am!" Ashley and Michael shout at the same time.

"Sure thing Shepard," Tali says as she readies her shotgun.

"Yay, more getting shot at," Kyon deadpans, "let's get moving," he puts his pistols back on his sides and draws his shotgun.

"Move out!" Shepard shouts.

Kyon and Tali went through the narrow passageway of rock, and were immediately fired upon by geth snipers, "Take cover!" Kyon shouts as he dove behind a nearby rock. Kyon saw that Tali had followed his example but at the opposite side of the valley they were in, "We need sniper support!" He shouted into his communicator.

" Give us a minute," Michael responds to Kyon, "we won't be able to help you from here, so we are climbing the hill to get a vantage point over the snipers."

"Well, hurry up then!" Kyon shouted back, but all he got in response was a click, indicating Michael had cut the connection, "Bastard hung up on me!"

Tali shakes her head, "Be patient," she told Kyon, "I want to kill geth too, but I don't want to die."

Kyon chuckles, "Neither do I," he responded, "but I don't like people hanging up on me."

They head silence after a few more minutes of sniper barrage, "The coast is clear," Michael announced after turning the comm back on.

"You hung up on-!" Kyon heard another click, "Damn you!"

Tali giggled, "I think that was on purpose."

* * *

Michael was crouched on the hill top with Ashley, "You had fun with that didn't you?" She asked him as she looked through her rifle scope.

"I can neither confirm nor deny that," Michael said with a grin.

Ashley saw a geth trooper come out of hiding, "Gotcha," she said to herself as she pulled the trigger. The shot had gone straight through the synthetic's eye and it crumpled to the ground.

"Nice shot," Michael comments as he lowered his rifle.

"So, tell me, how long ago did you become an N7?" Ashley asked as she too lowers her rifle.

"About 12 years ago when I was 20," Michael responded, "I was recommended for N training when I was 18."

"Wouldn't you have just joined the alliance?" Ashley asked eyes widened at his career, "How did you do that?"

Michael's eyes harden, "I was assigned to the SSV Einstein, under the command of Hannah Shepard," Michael told Ashley, "my first mission wasn't a week into the patrol when we got a distress call from Mindoir."

Ashley looked back at the field in front of them, "I heard about that on the extranet," she commented.

"Long story short, I was the only survivor from my team, and it was because of me," he tells her, "but we saved a lot of colonists so I was given a medal, and recommended for N-training," he finished his abridged version of the first mission he had for the alliance.

Ashley took the hint and dropped the subject, "So what do you think of our alien crew mates?" She asked.

"They will be of great importance later," Michael says, "assuming we all make it out of this."

Ashley raised her eyebrow, "Expecting a war after this?" She stood up.

"I always expect a war," Michael told her, using a half truth, "looks like they cleared out the valley, we should move to another position," he then stood up.

"Rodger," Ashley said as she looked for anther vantage point, "looks like there is only flat ground from here on out, should we regroup with the team?"

Michael nodded, "Let's get moving," he held a finer to his ear, "Shepard do you copy? We are regrouping with you."

"Copy that," Shepard responded, "we are currently moving up the hill to the complex, there was surprisingly little geth resistance."

From the background Kyon could be heard, "Don't says that! You'll jinx it!"

"We'll see you when we get there," Michael told Shepard as he shut of the comm, "Let's go Ashley."

"Sure thing," Ashley says.

* * *

"Jinx?" Tali asked Kyon after his shout.

"Yeah, when you say something about a subject, then in return a negative action happens," Kyon explained, "I think that's how you explain it..."

Tali shook her head, "Let's keep moving," she walked off towards the dig site.

Kyon looked back at Shepard, "Let's go!" He shouted then left to follow Tali.

Shepard went after them, "Be ready," she told them when she came close to them.

"Yes ma'am," Kyon said then raised his shotgun, ready for another fight.

Tali does the same, "We are closing in on the complex," she announced, more to herself than anyone else.

"I have something on the motion tracker," Kyon said. He then turned to see a rubber 'skinned' geth attacked to a wall, "What the hell?" He asks as it jumps from the wall to the underside of the raised bridge above them, "Tali what type of geth is that?"

"I don't know..." Tali told Kyon, "but it's a geth."

Kyon took the hint and fired at the rubbery Geth, only to have it jump just before it got hit, "Damn it!" He shouted as he moved his aim to fire again. The ground began to shake as multiple geth platforms were dropped from the sky.

"Armature!" Shepard shouted, pulling Kyon's attention away from the hopping geth, "get to cover!"

Kyon didn't waste a second as he dove for a nearby crate, and landed next to Shepard, "I hate those things," he told her as he stood up.

"You and me both," Shepard responded, "Where is Tali?"

"I think she dove the other way," Kyon answered as he poked his head out of cover, "She is pinned down, and I don't think her crate will stand much more punishment."

"All right," Shepard said, "I'll throw a grenade and you take the ones closest, I pull the ones a little farther away into range of your shotgun."

"Sounds like a plan," Kyon agreed, "on three."

Shepard pulled out a grenade, "Three..."

"Two..." Kyon said as he readied his shotgun.

"One!" They both yelled as they moved out of cover, Shepard throwing a grenade at a group of geth that were packed together.

Kyon shot at a geth that was only a few feet away from him, then again at one trying to sneak behind Tali.

Tali was surprised when the geth fell to the ground then saw Kyon and nodded her thanks. She leaned out of her cover only to go back into it when the armature fired a charged shot at her. She felt the crate shake from the impact, "Bosh'tet," she says to herself.

Kyon opened the comm, "Eres where are you?" He asked.

"On our way, we are coming up the hill-" the last part was drowned out by a scream, and Kyon turned to see the crate Tali was using as cover had shattered, throwing her to the ground.

The Armature fired another siege pulse at Tali, "Tali!" Kyon shouts as he runs towards her.


	18. Therum part 3

"Tali!" Kyon Shouted as he ran toward the quarian, time seemed to slow down as he got closer, _I can save her, _he thinks to himself as his eyes start glowing green.

_Use the power of the protheans, _the voices from before tell him.

Tali laid on the ground her mind fuzzy from the previous blast. She had heard someone call her name but was too disoriented to know where it was coming from. _This is it, _she tells herself, _this is how it ends, _she turns sat up and saw the blurry siege pulse coming at her.

Kyon's entire body became engulfed by the green aura that had only been in his eyes and he stopped in front of Tali, "Sharl'lek!" he shouted as a green biotic barrier came up in front of him.

The siege pulse hit the barrier and dissipated, and Shepard watched the Kyon let the barrier down and run at the armature. Kyon used his biotics to jump above the armature's line of fire, and to finish the armature Kyon had used his biotics to increase his weight and landed on its head, taking it clean off.

Tali had watched Kyon destroy the armature without even firing a single shot from his gun, "Keelah," she said to herself.

Kyon stood in front of the 'dead' armature, his biotic aura dissipating, "Klen sar'ket," he said as he turned around.

Michael and Ashley had seen the armature being destroyed, but Michael was more surprised in the language that Kyon was using, "What did he say?" Ashley asked Michael, "my translator didn't pick that up."

Michael starts walking towards Kyon, "Where did you learn that language?" he asked as he grabbed him by the collar of his armor.

Kyon was surprised by Michael's hostility towards him, "What language?" he asked, unconsciously switching back to english, "I was speaking english."

Michael let go of Kyon, "I sure hope I was just hearing things," he told him. Michael then started making his way towards the mine shaft.

Ashley went over to Tali, "You alright?" she asked as she reached down to pick her up.

"Fine," Tali said, "a little shaken up but otherwise find."

Ashley chuckled, "Come on," she told Tali.

"Did you understand what Kyon said?" Tali asked as she followed.

"No," Ashley replied, "it didn't sound like any language from earth, but it seemed like Eres knew what he was saying."

"Maybe we should ask him later," Tali suggested the went up the ramp to follow Michael, Ashley following behind her.

Shepard was the last one up the ramp, but when she got up she took point, "Be careful, there could be geth traps in here."

Kyon took out his shotgun and readied himself for another bout of fighting with the synthetic soldiers, "So who wants to go first?" he asked.

"I'll take point," Michael told Kyon as he took out his sub-machine gun.

Shepard nodded, "Tali you will provide shotgun support with Eres, Kyon you help me with biotic support, and Ashley you are in the middle providing assault rifle support," she ordered looking at everyone to see if they understood.

Kyon chuckled nervously, "I don't exactly know how to use biotics..." he said to them.

Shepard stared blankly at Kyon before shouting, "What!?" her face looked like fire from rage, "You just destroyed an armature with biotics."

Michael on the other hand wasn't surprised at all, "I thought so," he said to himself, "it would explain why you didn't use your biotics until just a few minutes ago."

Kyon looked at Michael, "Well, at least someone doesn't get mad at me for everything," he commented as he walks towards the end of the ramp, "Well, let's go."

Michael sighed, "Well, I don't think this will end well," he says as he heard Shepard approaching, "something you need commander?" he asked without turning around.

"When Kyon spoke in that weird language, you understood it," Shepard said "why?"

"Now isn't the time for that," Michael responded, "let's go," he starts to move forward, his footsteps silent as a wraith, the only evidence of his steps were the slight impression of dirt they made on the metal.

Kyon followed Michael with his shotgun out and Tali by his side, "Thank you," she told him, "for saving me again."

Kyon smiled, "Your welcome," he said as he saw a flash of light, "I think I just saw a flashlight."

"Geth, be careful," Michael responded, "they rarely go anywhere alone."

Kyon nodded and looked back at the area he saw the light from, diverting his sight from Michael, and when he turned his attention back to where the man was supposed to be, he wasn't there, "What the hell?" Kyon asked Tali, "Where did Eres go?"

Tali giggled, "He used a tactical cloak, and a good one too, I don't even see the shimmer," she watched the flashlight of the geth, that was on the bridge in front of them, shut off, or more accurately cut in half by an invisible sword.

"Cleared," Michael announced as he put his sword back in his sheath, "let's keep moving." He turned and started walking down the ramp.

Kyon and Tali followed Michael, Ashley and Shepard behind them, "That was new..." Kyon said to himself.

"Never heard of a tactical cloak?" Ashley asked with a small grin.

"Once, my friend was talking about a video game a while ago," Kyon answered, "I think he called it "Mass Effect" but I never paid attention to it."

"Sounds like a fun game," Ashley said, "think you could borrow his copy for a few days?"

"I seriously doubt it," Kyon chuckled, "but if I get the chance, and that's a big IF, I'll ask."

"Thanks," Ashley responded, then looked at the HUD in her helmet, "looks like there is movement down here."

Kyon raised his shotgun, "Where?"

"Um... below us," She responded.

"Drones!" Michael shouted as he once again pulled out his sub-machine gun. Not one second after Michael shouted, a trio of drones came up from under the bridge.

Michael and Ashley fired upon the first drone with their weapons rapidly taking down its shields, but not fast enough, "Deploying an overload!" Tali announced overloading the middle drone and taking out its shields, along with the shields of the one Michael and Ashley were firing upon.

Shepard threw a warp at the middle drone causing it to fall to the ground and explode violently, at the same time the Drone that Michael and Ashley were working on, was shot in it's right stabilizer, causing it to fly into the third drone. Though it didn't cause enough damage to destroy the two it did get them close enough for Kyon to hit both of them with a shotgun blast and send both to the ground, "Double kill!" he shouted.

Ashley lowered her weapon and face-palmed, "Really?" she asked.

"It's what most people say when they get two for one," Kyon responded as he put the shotgun on it's mag-clip.

"It's what idiots say during a video game," Michael commented as he moved across the bridge.

Kyon sighed, "You need a sense of humor," he commented.

Michael stopped, "Kyon, you didn't live my life, so I don't expect a simple civilian to know what I've gone through to get to this point, nor how I started, but please don't tell me what I do and don't need," he told him without turning around, the venom in his voice clear.

Shepard walked up to Michael, "Eres, don't let your emotions compromise the mission," she ordered in a kind voice, one new to most of the everyone but Michael.

"I won't Shepard," he answered then continued on to the elevator, followed by Shepard.

Kyon was phased for a second, "What's his pro-" he get's smacked in the back of the head, "Ow!" he looks back to see Ashley, "What was that for?"

"He isn't just a cold shoulder for show," she told Kyon, "so don't think what you get is undeserved," she followed Michael with Shepard.

Kyon was astonished by Ashley's comment than the hit, "Did I miss something?" He asked the air.

Tali shrugged, "I don't know," she started walking, "but not bringing it up again might be best."

Kyon followed the team, "I think that's good advice," he said mostly to himself.

The elevator ride down was smooth, "I expected the elevator to break down on us," Tali commented as they stepped out of it.

Michael looked to the side, "Don't speak so soon," he told her, "we have another elevator."

Kyon groaned, "This is jinxed! I just know it."

"Be quiet you big baby," Shepard responds as she starts walking to the elevator.

Ashley looks around, "This is a pretty big shaft," she commented.

Kyon without missing a beat said, "That's what she said,"

Ashley's face became a bright red, then punched Kyon in the shoulder, "That's not funny!"

The comm turned on, "We beg to differ Ashley," came Grant's voice.

"Jesus, that was perfect!" Joker's voice came in from the background followed by laughter, causing Ashley's face to deepen I in color.

"Joker unless you have something important to say, maintain radio silence," Shepard's voice said causing the two pilots to shut off the comm.

"How did they know?" Tali asked.

"Our HUDs automatically send data back to the Normandy at all times," Michael told them, "unless we are on a stealth mission."

"With Shepard how often will that be?" Ashley asked as she entered the elevator followed by Tali and Kyon.

"From what I've seen that won't be very often," Kyon commented.

The elevator started going down, "Thanks for the vote of confidence," Shepard deadpanned.

The elevator came to a screeching halt causing Kyon to stumble forward and out of the elevator, "Son of a-!" He shouted before he hit the floor.

"Kyon, you okay?" Ashley asked as she jumped out of the elevator.

Kyon sat up on his kneea, "I'm fine," he answered.

Tali, Michael, and Shepard came down nearly at once, "Get up," Shepard said.

"Help! Is someone out there?" Came a voice from below the group.

"Looks like we found a survivor," Kyon commented as he stood up and dusted himself off.

"Let's move, but be careful, it could be a trap," Shepard said as she moved forward.

Michael followed Shepard with the others behind him, "Understood," he responded bringing out his SMG.

When they got to the source of the voice, a young asari was floating in the air, "Are you Liara T'soni?" Shepard asks.

"Thank the goddess! Real actual people...you are people right?" Liara asked.

Kyon tuned out the conversation when a familiar sight caught his eyes, the green sphere from his dreams, "Hey Tali?" He whispered, "do you see the green sphere right there?"

Tali looked where Kyon was looking, "You must have hit your head," Tali says, "I don't see anything."

Kyon shook his head, "Nope still there," he said to himself. Kyon then moves over to the green sphere and saw a blinking light, "Just like in the dream," he presses the light and it engulfs him.

Michael stopped watching Shepard to see what Kyon was doing. The first thing he noticed was that Kyon's eyes were glowing the color of his biotics, "What are you doing?" He asked as he walked over.

Kyon didn't respond, as all of his senses had been blocked by the holographic sphere only he could see, "Let's see what this does," he presses a few commands into the sphere, and the barrier holding Liara falls.

Everyone was in disbelief in what just happened, while Kyon was still oblivious to the outside world, "Kyon!" Michael shouted shaking the man.

Kyon looked at the commands, "Hopefully that didn't destroy anything," he said as he pressed another command hoping that it would take him out of the interface.

Michael hears stuttering, "Geth!" He shouted as he turns around to see geth troopers coming up the ramp.

Shepard and Tali drew their pistols and fired upon the geth. Ashley was about to draw her AR when she saw a red beam move onto Tali's head, "Sniper!" She shouted as she grabbed Tali and pulled her to the ground, causing the sniper to miss.

"Thanks," Tali said as a geth trooper stood right next to them, and prepared to stomp on them, but Tali grabbed Ash's pistol and with both hers and Ashley's pistols in each hand she fired upon the geth, decimating its leg and head.

"Back at you," Ashley said as she stood up and drew her sniper rifle, "now let's find that sniper," she saw the red beam again, this time coming towards her.

The geth began to focus on Ashley, "Now you don't," Tali said as she opened her Omni-tool and hacked one of the geth troopers causing it to turn on its allies.

Ashley found the source of the beam as it settled on her chest plate, "Shit," she says as she fires. Ashley felt a ping on her chest as she flew back from the force of the geth's sniper round.

Tali moved over to Ashley and saw that she had been shot in the shoulder, "Luckily they can't aim for shit," Michael says as he finishes the last geth.

Ashley looked at Michael, "Really? I get shot in the chest and that's all you can say?"

"You're not dead are you?" Michael asked as he threw a medi-gel tube toward Ashley.

Ashley caught it with her good arm, "Yes," she responded as she flicked the cap off the medi-gel, and injected it into her wound.

Kyon was getting sick of the console as he had pressed at least 20 different commands in but it didn't do anything, "I hope this works," he said as he pressed another command into the console causing the sphere to disappear completely, and freeing Kyon's senses, "That was odd," he said then looked around, "what the hell?' He asked as he saw the geth corpses littered about and the asari now free on the otherside of the barrier.

"So you didn't notice the firefight we just had with the geth?' Ashley asked, mildly annoyed.

"So I'm the only one who saw the green Sphere?" Kyon asked back to which he got confused looks, "I thought so," he said. A sound was heard coming from the wall Kyon was standing next to. Kyon looked at the wall and a box emerged, "Oo, a goody," he grabbed the box which had green lines pulsing around its exterior, and when he pulled it out the barrier shut down.

"That is interesting," Liara commented, "thank you for saving me," the ground rumbles.

"Banshel: Sarek narless ben shomlek," a synthesized voice announced.

"That's not good," Kyon commented.

"You understood that?" Tali asked.

"I recommend leaving," Kyon said, "Doctor is there any way out of here?"

"There is an elevator back that way," Liara responded, "follow me."

Everyone ran to the end of the hallway, "Kyon, what did that announcement say?" Ashley asked.

"Warning: volcanic control system offline," Kyon responded.

"The elevator is not working," Liara announced, "there is no power."

Kyon put the glowing box down on the ground, and immediately power came to the elevator, "Amazing! It's a power source!"

Liara paid no attention to Kyon as she pushed the controls for the elevator to go , "Joker come in!" Shepard shouted through the comm.

"No need to about," Joker responded, "we heard, we are coming in ETA 10 minutes."

"If I die here, I'll kill him," Kyon said after Joker cut the comm.

* * *

**Arias: and that's all folks!**

**Michael: that was a long chapter, you okay Arias?**

**Arias: Perfectly fine, just heed to get through one more day of testing.**

**Kyon: I remember those days, that was all before you sent me here.**

**Arias: well, anyway sorry for leaving it there, it just seemed to be the best place to end it, and eternal dragon this took me three days to write! **

**Michael: averages out to almost a thousand words a day, good job.**

**Arias: well anyway next chapter we end therum, so I want to ask my audience, do you have any ideas for things the Normandy crew can do until they get back to the citadel, I have two days planned out and a couple side missions, as well as some of Michael's past catching up with him. So follow and Review with ideas for the third day!**


	19. How did I make Therum 4 parts?

As soon as the elevator had reached the top, "Let's get out...of here," Kyon said as a krogan walked towards them, "crap."

The Krogan battle master smirked, "Hand over the asari," he demanded, "or not. That would be more fun."

Michael sighed, "We don't have time for this Shepard."

"I agree," Shepard said as she drew her pistol and aimed at the krogan, "Ashley keep the VIP out of trouble."

Ashley drew her pistol with her good arm and made a gesture for the crates that were to their side.

Liara nodded and they both took cover, "Now that they are both out of the way, let's fight," the krogan said as he put up a biotic barrier.

"Kyon help with the krogan," Shepard ordered, "Tali, Michael you deal with the geth," she then started to glow blue as she put up her own barrier.

Kyon drew his shotgun, "On it," he said as he started to charge the krogan, not a smart idea when he thought about it, but it was too late, "please work like I intended," Kyon pleaded as he held his shotgun in one hand, and activated his biotic regulator with his other.

The krogan charged at Kyon, "I am KROGANNNNN!" he shouted right when he was about to hit Kyon, and was surprised when the human dodged out of the way and put his hand out touching the krogan's head.

The blue aura surrounding the krogan disappeared, and the BR on Kyon's armbegan to glow blue, "Yes!" He shouted. It then made a weird noise, "Shit," he said quietly as the BR exploaded on his forearm. The explosion sent both Kyon and the krogan flying to opposite sides of the room. The Krogan was relatively untouched by the blast, but Kyon's arm had been completely obliterated. His entire forearm was gone the only thing that remained was a small nub that was supposed to be the elbow. Kyon screamed in agony as the waves of pain rushed through his entire body.

Ashley tried to get out of cover, but was pinned down by a geth trooper, "Somebody needs to help Kyon!" She yelled over the gunfire, but her pleas fell upon deaf ears. Michael was busy fighting hand-to-hand with a geth hunter that got too close, and made his weapon's practically useless and if he took the time to draw his sword the hunter might finish him off with a shotgun blast. Tali was also pinned down by a geth shock trooper who alternated between shooting rockets at her, and keeping her under cover with it's pulse rifle. All the while Shepard had started a fist fight with the krogan who was still a little shaken from the explosion, but was slowly gaining an advantage in pure biotic strength over Shepard.

"I may be able to help in this endeavor," Liara said after a moment.

"What can you do?" Ashley asked, desperate to help her friend.

"I can create a singularity and cause the geth that is firing at us to be suspended in the air for a few moments," Liara replied, "you could use the opportunity created to save your friend."

Ashley nodded, "On three," she told Liara as she readied for the sprint, and Liara started to glow blue, the concentration in her eyes clearly seen by Ashley, "One..." Ashley put her pistol back on her hip, "Two," she took an awkward sprinting stance as only one of her arms was usable, "Three!" Ashley burst out of cover at the same time Liara threw the singularity at the geth. Clearing the gap between her and Kyon was simple, but getting him back to cover was the hard part. She grabbed his good arm and pulled him out of the pool of blood that had formed under next to him, "Come on!" She shouted as she half-dragged half-carried Kyon over to the cover. By this time the Geth that had been caught in the singularity had gotten out of it, and the singularity was gone. The geth made a stuttering sound, and began firing on the two.

Kyon made an attempt to grab his pistol, but his left arm had been blown off, "Son of a..." he said weakly due to blood loss.

By some miracle Ashley and Kyon made it back to cover, "Michael was right," Ashley commented as she panted heavily, "the geth do have horrible aim."

"Well, that won't matter for me in a few minutes," Kyon said, even weaker than before.

Ashley pulled out a medi-gel and popped the cap, "This may sting," she said then injected the entire thing into Kyon's arm.

"Holy motherhumper!" Kyon shouted as the Medi-gel did it's job.

"Be quiet you big baby," Ashley said as she drew her pistol and peaked out of cover. She immediately pulled her head back in, "do these things ever overheat?"

Kyon pulled out one of his pistols, "He can't aim at...two...targets," he suggested as he moved over to to the edge of their cover, on the opposite side of Ashley.

"You can't-"

Kyon stopped her, "Either this or I bleed out," he told her, then he stood up and fired at the trooper.

Ashley cursed under her breath and leaned out, she too, firing at the the geth.

After a minute of their pistol barrage the geth fell to the ground dead, "We need to help-" Kyon was interrupted by a piece of the ceiling caving in and crushing the geth that was focusing on Tali. With all of it's allies gone the geth hunter was now processing slower, and Michael took the opportunity to draw his sword and destroy the geth in a single slice.

Shepard was hanging on by a straw in her fight with the krogan. Whenever she hit the damned thing, it just regenerated a few seconds later. She threw an uppercut at it and all it seemed to do was piss him off even more, "Is that all you got tiny human?" He asked her.

Michael came up behind the krogan, "No, but times up," he told the Krogan. The Krogan turned around to punch Michael, instead ended up getting a sword through his neck, "Now die," Michael turned the blade and tore the right side of the krogan's neck out, "Let's go Shepard," he said as he started to run out.

Ashley grabbed Kyon, "Wait, the power conduit," Kyon told her.

"I will get it," Liara told them as she ran towards it and picked it up, then followed the two out.

Shepard and Tali were the last ones to leave the elevator that had become a bloody arena, and were sprinting towards the mine entrance passing Kyon, Ashley, and Liara who was holding the green power conduit. Soon all of them got out of the tunnels and were now panting heavily, except for one. Kyon fell to the ground unconscious due to blood loss.

"Joker where are you?!" Shepard shouted into her communicator.

"We'll be there in thirty seconds."

"Get the Med-bay ready, we have two wounded, Kyon lost his left forearm and is in critical condition, and Ashley was shot in the shoulder!" Shepard yelled.

"Rodger that," Joker responded as the Normandy landed in front of them.

Michael and Ashley picked Kyon up and carried him into the cargo bay. The elevator arrived with Chakwas, a few medical cadets, and a stretcher, "Get Kyon onto the stretcher!" She ordered to which they complied. As soon as they put him down they stepped out of the elevator with one of the medical cadets staying to help patch up Ashley, and it went up back to the crew deck to take Kyon to the Medical bay.

* * *

**Arias: I actually didn't plan to blow Kyon's arm off this early in the story, but it just seemed more appropriate, **

**Michael: Question? How will Kyon stay on the mission if he doesn't have an arm?**

**Arias: *Chuckles* That is very simple, he will get a bionic arm.**

**Michael: And how will he pay for that?**

**Arias: Shit, I didn't think of that... so my gracious audience any suggestions? *Crickets* well that's reassuring, well anyway I have a plan for it if you guys don't respond, and Michael, an old friend is coming into your life soon.**

**Michael: Wait! Who?**

**Arias: That my friend is a secret... *Laughs manically***

**Michael: *steps away from Arias* Why do I get the feeling my back story in this endeavor won't be one that I'll like?**

**Arias: still contemplating your relationship with her.**

**Michael: I hope you don't mean...**

**Arias: I do, but not 100% sure. Anyway until next time.**


	20. Post mission!

**Arias: Sorry this took so long, I was really busy**

**Michael: Sure you were...**

**Arias: I was! anyway onto the story!**

* * *

Michael sat down on one of the crates inside of the cargo-bay, "Hey, Eres," he heard someone call, he turned to see that one of the cadets had walked over to him, "We got the coordinates that you sent us, but we didn't really get why you sent them to us," he handed the data pad he was holding to Eres, "could you explain why you sent them?"

Michael sighed, "I sent these coordinates for the salvage teams," he told the cadet, "there will be scrap metal and weapons for us to recover from our skirmishes with the geth," he started taking off his gloves, "so get some other cadets and start preparing to recover the Mako and drive to these coordinates."

"Yessir!" the Cadet responded with a salute then ran to the elevator, likely to get other cadets who probably had at least some Mako certification.

Michael sat down and looked at the coordinates on the data pad, "Eres, gather the ground team, and the asari, and meet me in the briefing room," he heard Shepard order from across the room, "Hold that elevator!" Shepard ran towards the cadet who was about to press the button.

Michael sighed as he once again stood up, "This wasn't what I expected to happen," he told himself, then began to figure out where the people who didn't go on the mission to Therum were, Ash was getting help with her armor so that the medical cadets could put a sling on it, Tali was putting her weapons inside of the locker that was designated to her, Wrex was by his usual spot, Kaiden was probably in the kitchen, and Garrus looked loss without the Mako being in the Cargo bay, Liara was just standing in the middle of the cargo bay with the power conduit that Kyon recovered from the ruins in her hands, "Alright! Ground team, and Liara, in the next elevator!" he shouted. Michael went to his locker and began to put his things inside of it, first was his SR, second his SMG, his Pistol, he then unstrapped his sword from around his body, and put it in as well. He took off his trench coat and hung it above his locker.

He reached back into the locker and grabbed his sunglasses he took his visor off and the glasses on, "So, why do you keep your eyes hidden?" he heard Tali say from his left.

"I'm just have a high photosensitivity," Michael lied, "they're so I can see somewhat normally."

"Oh," Tali responded, "I see. Well, I think I'll wait by the elevator," she turns and sees Wrex, "on second thought I'll wait over here."

Michael chuckled, "Suit yourself," he told Tali then went over to the elevator and stood by Wrex.

"Heard that you took down an armature with a sword, impressive human," the Krogan said without looking at Michael.

"Just another day in the office," Michael said as he rolled his shoulders.

Wrex let out a deep chuckle, "I would love to see your day 'out of' the office," he crossed his arms, "So, what's your biggest kill?"

Michael paused for a second to think, "I would have to say it was when I killed that squad of asari commandos a few years back," he shrugged, "other than that, I don't really know, none of them stand out all that much."

The elevator arrived and the doors opened to see a group of cadets that were in no way expecting to see a krogan standing in front of the elevator, "Boo," Wrex said and made one of them faint.

Michael chuckled, "You the salvage team?"

"Yes," the cadet from before answered as he stepped up, "We are heading out as soon as the pilot lands next to the Mako."

"Good, I expect you to be finished in 5 hours, then we'll pick you up," Michael said, "and get him up," he walked into the elevator, followed by Wrex, as the cadets helped their friend back to his feet.

Soon they were joined by Ashley, Tali, Garrus, and Liara, "That's everyone from this deck," Ashley announced.

Michael nodded and pressed the button to take them to the crew deck. When they reached the floor they were heading to everyone walked out and headed to the CIC, with the exception of Michael who went around the elevator and into the mess hall. He found Kaiden behind the counter in the kitchen, "Alenko, ground team meeting," Michael said.

"When?"

"Now," and with that Kaiden put down whatever he was doing to follow Michael out of the mess, and to the conference room where everybody, with the exception of Kyon was waiting for them. The first that Kaiden noticed was the asari with the glowing device on her lap, "I take it she's Dr. T'Soni?" he asked Michael.

"Yes," Michael went to sit in one of the chairs that were situated around the edge of the room.

Kaiden sat down in the last free seat that was next to Garrus, "Alright, now that everyone's hear, let's begin," Shepard announced.

"What about Salgrins?" Kaiden asked referring to Kyon.

"He is in criticale condition, his arm was blown off in a battle with a krogan battle master," Michael answered for Shepard.

"I understand," he tried not to smile, but couldn't help but feel that maybe Kyon deserved what he got._  
_

"With that out of the way," Shepard said, "Let's begin."

* * *

**1 hours later.**

"Crew dismissed!" Shepard announced, "Liara, when the doctor finishes with Kyon go get a check up."

Liara nodded and grabbed the power conduit from her seat and exited the conference room.

"Commander, the council is on the line," Joker announced as the intercom came to life, "and Chakwas has stabilized Kyon's condition."

"Put them through," Shepard ordered.

Michael left the conference room after everyone was out, with the exception of Shepard who was talking to the council. The first place he went was to the mess hall, "Eres, you did a good job out there," he heard Ashley say from behind him.

"I was just doing my job," Michael said as he went to the kitchen to grab a tube of nutrient paste.

Ashley sat down at the table, "I hope Kyon is going to be okay," she said as she looked into the medical bay.

Michael chuckled, "Well, if he wants we could hook one of the geth arms on him," he sat down and put some of the paste into his mouth.

"You can actually eat that?" Ashley asked as she looked back at Michael.

"Better than nothing," Michael said, "and have you ever tried eating something from Omega?"

Ashley raised her eyebrow, "You went to Omega?"

"Used to live there," he continued to suck up the nutrient paste.

"Why?"

"Undercover mission, of course the person I was supposed to keep an eye on knew what I was doing."

"Classified?"

"You know it."

"What is with you and all your damn classified stories?" Ashley asked.

"I bet they are all filled with killing," Wrex commented as he walked towards them.

"Most end up with me in the hospital," Michael chuckled, "Chakwas can confirm that."

"You know the doc?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah, whenever I was hospitalized, I usually ended up with her as my doctor."

"How many times were you put in medical?"

"Umm, eight... no! Nine times," Michael admitted, "officially."

"Unoffcially?"

"At least twenty."

Wrex chuckled loudly, "Now! You are my kind of guy!" he shouted his low voice resonating through the ship.

* * *

Councilor Tevos raised where her eyebrows would be if she were human, "What was that?"

"Just the krogan," Shepard responded, "Now where were we? Oh yeah, Joker cut the line."

"You can't do-" Sparatus was shouting as the feed went out.

Shepard went out of the conference room, and down the stairs to the crew deck.

Michael rubbed his ears, "Ow," he said flatly, "well, thanks for that," he finished his nutrient paste and went to put it in the trash bin.

"Eres, I want to see you in my office," Shepard said coming into the mess hall.

"Yes Ma'am," Michael said then followed her to her room

Michael was now in Shepard's office, and was waiting for her to start asking questions, "Michael," she said, "you understood exactly what Kyon said, and I want to know why." Michael sighed, "It's a dead language from 50,000 years ago," he told her, "I disappeared for five years, and in that time I learned many things about the past."

"50,000?" Shepard asked.

"Yes Athena, 50,000 years, the age of the Protheans," Michael sat down on her bed.

Shepard was shocked, "but wouldn't that mean...?"

"He was speaking in prothean tongue," Michael told Shepard, "and please don't ask how I know, it is a really long story, and classified above your pay grade."

"I suppose it is," Shepard responded, "but who has the clearance to hear the story?"

"No one, most people who learn my story were involved or were watching me the entire time," Michael responded. He sighed once more, "I hope this is all just coincidence."

"What is?" Shepard asked.

Michael closed his eyes, "Me, and Kyon are both anomalies, mostly for our biotics."

Athena took a double-take, and if she was drinking something was sure that she would have spit it out, "You have biotics?"

"Unstable for the most part," Michael answered, "but I learned a few tricks with them, only a few people know I have them."

"Who?"

"Your father, the person who attempted to train me, and the people who helped me disappear," Michael responded.

Shepard stood up and walked over to Michael, "Why did you tell me?"

Michael looked up, "One, because I trust you, and two, I need you to know, but unless I have to, I won't use them. I can't risk you."

Shepard sat on the bed next to Michael, "Why? You've told me that you would risk everything to complete the mission. So why won't you risk me?"

Michael looked at Shepard, "You know why," he responded and grabbed her hands.

Shepard was surprised by his touch, without his gloves his hands were soft, completely the opposite of his nature when surrounded by others. She didn't try to pull away from him, but she knew it was against regulations to have a relationship with Michael because he was under her command, but she still couldn't stop the feelings that had formed years ago resurface as suddenly as him. Shepard looked at Michael, "We can't," she whispered softly.

Michael closed his eyes, "I know," he responded, "I just need you to know."

Shepard felt her heart speed up, "Why did you have to be alliance?" She asked then removed her hands from his and put them back in her lap, "I feel the same way Michael," she said the blushed slightly.

Michael stood up, "Anyway, another thing I needed to talk to you about was funding," he told her, "our alliance salaries are not going to pay for the entire crew, food, and other necessities."

Shepard's face returned to normal, "How do you suppose we fund our mission?" she asked.

"While I was on the citadel, before I met up with you, I had been asked by several clients to do favors, and in return they would give us money," Michael explained, "I have a few assignments that won't be too much out of the way from our course to the Citadel right now. Another way, is that the alliance is paying for resources, so whenever we go ground side I will scan for valuable metals, we mark them, and the alliance pays us."

"You seem to have this thought out," Shepard comments, "anything else?"

"I have salvage teams going out to grab the destroyed geth, and any other useful materials on Therum right now, that being the reason we haven't left yet," he looked out the window, "they should return in approximately four and a half hours."

"How long do you estimate our arrival at the citadel?"

"approximately five days, if we complete all the assignments," Michael answered then moved towards the door. He stopped just before he opened it and turned around, "We could have some lunch at the citadel," he told Shepard.

Shepard was momentarily stunned by Michael's words, "Umm... I would like that," she said in a soft voice.

Michael smiled, "Sure thing," he then turned and walked out the door.


	21. Home is where the heart is

Kyon woke up in a bed, and with the pain in his arm completely gone, "I really thought..." he looked around and realized that he wasn't on the Normandy, "It can't be," he said to himself as he ran to the window. He opened the curtain and looked outside to see paved streets, and kids playing outside, "Home," he said as he smiled, "I'm home."

Kyon heard his phone ring on the nightstand, he rushed over and picked it up, "Hello?" he asked without looking at who it was.

"Kyon!" he heard Jane shout from the other end of the line, "I thought you were supposed to meet me at the mall 30 minutes ago!"

"Sorry," Kyon said as he smiled, "I'm on my way right now."

"What is your excuse this time?"

"I don't think you would believe me if I told you," Kyon answered, "I'll see you when I get there," he hung up the phone, and was about to run to his closet to get his jacket, when he realized that he was already wearing it, "Odd, I never wear my jacket to bed," he commented. He shrugged off the unusual feeling he was getting before he ran out the door. When he got to his car, Kyon opened it with his left arm, just to make sure that it worked correctly, "Thank you," he got into the car and saw that the keys were already in the ignition, "I must have forgotten it in there," a strange feeling went through his spine, and his left arm went a little numb. As if someone had just put some anesthetic into it. Kyon tried to shake it off, and started the car.

It didn't take long for Kyon to make it to the mall. He parked the car and jogged to the entrance of the Mall, "It is about time," Jane huffed as she saw him.

Kyon smiled, "I'm really sorry," he told her as he gave her a big hug.

"What is with the back-breaker?" she asked as she hugged him back.

"I just thought giving you a big hug was appropriate."

"You sound like you haven't seen me in forever," Jane replied as she pulled away from the hug.

"Something like that," Kyon said under his breath, "So, what do you want to do first?"

"Um, I wanted to just walk around, maybe check a few things out," Jane started pulling Kyon into the store, "remember, you're buying."

Kyon chuckled, "Sure thing."

* * *

**30 minutes later.**

Kyon was standing outside of a dressing room, waiting for Jane to come out and show him one of the dresses that she picked out to try on, "Why do girls take so long?" he asked himself. Suddenly pain shot through his arm. It felt like the nerves in his arm were being cut off one by one. Kyon screamed for dear life as the pain got more intense with every passing moment. Kyon used his right arm to clamp onto his left shoulder, but that did nothing to ease the pain. The pain lasted for what felt like an eternity, "Help!" he screamed, but it was as if no one heard what he said, they just kept walking along, minding their own business. Kyon stood up and tried to grab one of the customers by the shoulder, but everytime he missed by a few centimeters. Kyon finally grabbed the man by the shoulder, but the pain had stopped the moment he touched him.

"Is there something I can do for you?" he asked as he turned to look at Kyon.

"No," Kyon said as he examined his arm, "not anymore."

Jane came out of the dressing room, and saw Kyon, "Hey, what do you think of this one?" She was wearing a tight red dress, that hugged her curves, and contrasted her sapphire blue eyes.

Kyon shook his head, as he walked over to her then smiled, "What is the occasion?"

"I know it is a bit much," Jane responded, "but I really like the color red."

"That didn't affect your choice did it?"

"Oh, it was one of the reasons I considered it," Jane answered as she kissed Kyon on the cheek.

Kyon closed his eyes, "Well, if you like it, why don't you get it?"

"Fine, I'll get it," Jane said as she went back into the dressing room.

Kyon looked out of the store and into the busy mall, "Why didn't anybody hear me?" he asked himself.

"What was that?" Jane asked from the dressing room.

"Nothing," Kyon replied as he looked at his hand, "nothing at all."

* * *

**1 hour later.  
**

Kyon and Jane finished shopping and were now sitting down in the food court, "So, what do you want to eat?" Kyon asked as he looked around at the various restaurants surrounding them.

"I think some Thai food would be great," Jane said as she flashed me a sweet smile.

I returned the smile, "Sure thing, Thai food coming right up!" he stood up and began walking towards the Thai food stand, but before he could get to the line he felt a pain in his chest.

_We're loosing him!_ he heard a voice shout in his head, _He is going into shock!_

_What do we do?_

"What?" Kyon asked as the world around him appeared to stop.

_Get the paddles!_ the first voice shouted.

Kyon felt an electrical surge go through his chest, and he fell to his knees, "Help me!" he tried to shout, but it only came out as a whisper. Another surge hit him, and he fell to the ground, he began to hear beeping, a steady rhythm, but it began to accelerate.

_Again!_ A third shock went through Kyon's body as the world around him became black.


	22. Awakening

Kyon woke up in the white room again. He looked at his arm, instead of his human arm, a geth arm had replaced it, "God, what happened to me?"

"They wanted to help you," a voice said from behind, Kyon turned around to see a green version of the prothean standing in front of him.

"Why would they help me?"

"Because you helped them."

"All I've done is be a burden," Kyon responded as he closed his new hand into a fist, "this is proof. Every time I go out there, I do something stupid that usually gets me very close to death."

"Yet, you shake it off and go right back out there."

"I do it because if there is any chance of me getting back home, it involves helping them."

"You have friends, others that share more with you than just a cause."

"What?" Kyon asked as he looked the green figure in the eyes.

"My name is Remembrance, and you are not the first that I have chosen."

"There are others?"

"Yes, but you must find out who they are, because they already know what you are."

"How do you know this?"

"I know everything about the ones I send here," Remembrance answered, "you will find them, they all share something in common."

"And what would that be?"

"A friend who seems to know more than he should."

Kyon felt the world around him begin to fade, "What does that mean?" he asked before the entire world went black.

* * *

Kyon shot out of bed like a bullet, scaring the two other occupants of the room, "Keelha!" Tali shouted as she tripped over one of the other beds.

Chakwas started chuckling, "I haven't seen anyone pop up that fast since Eres got knocked out by that grenade a few years back," she then looked at the screen that was next to Kyon's bed.

Kyon looked at his arm, and sure enough it was a geth arm, "So, I really did get my arm blown off," he said to himself, "How am I going to explain this to..." he trailed off as he thought about Jane. The dream he had while he was under wasn't very supportive of his morale. All he wanted to do now was lay down and get lost in his dreams. _I'll never get home at this rate, _he thought as he closed his eyes and laid back down on the bed.

"Explain to who?" Tali asked as she looked at Kyon's new arm with a mix of pride, and anxiousness.

"No one," Kyon answered as he lifted his geth arm over his head and looked at it.

Tali tilted her head and shrugged, "It wouldn't be unusual if you don't have full control over your arm yet," she explained to Kyon, "especially since it isn't a human model of bionics, but we had to make do with what we had."

"I have created a regiment that should have you able to use that arm like it is your own in about a week," Chakwas said as she handed a datapad to Kyon, "as long as you follow it to the letter."

Kyon looked at the datapad and immediately noticed that it wasn't in English, or any language that he knew of for that matter, but the strange thing was that he could read it perfectly, "Umm, is there something about this datapad that I should know?"

"There shouldn't be," Chakwas said as she raised an eyebrow, "it should translate into your native language when you touch it."

Kyon shook his head, and looked at the datapad again, but this time the language was in english, "That was strange," he said to himself as he continued to read the datapad.

"What was?" Tali asked.

"Nothing, I was probably just seeing thing," Kyon responded, "Doc, how long until I can get out of bed?"

"You can leave tomorrow, after we arrive at the Citadel."

"How long was I out?"

"Four days," Tali answered.

Kyon nearly dropped his datapad, "Four?"

"Yes, four whole days of sleeping."

Kyon shook his head again, "What happened while I was out?"

"Not much," Tali said, "we just did a few favors to people with credits. Though we did discover that an asari diplomat had a sister that was a pirate."

"How did we receive these assignments?"

"Eres brought them to Shepard, and we took necessary stops in places that we had to go to."

"Eres?" Kyon asked as he remembered Remembrance's words, "that is interesting."

"What is?"

"Nothing," Kyon answered, _I'll need to talk to Eres when I get out of the med-bay, _he thought, then suddenly remembered the power conduit that he found in the Prothean ruins, "Umm, what happened to the thing I found back on Therum?"

"Dr. T'Soni has been examining it since she was done with her physical," Chakwas said, "apparently it is prothean technology."

"Has she taken it apart?"

"No, she just stares at it, hoping that it will do something other than glow."

"I'll need to talk to her tomorrow," Kyon said as he closed his eyes again, "but right now I think some rest will do me good."

"Goodnight then," Chakwas said then looked at Tali, "I don't need you gawking at my patient's arm while he sleeps."

Tali looked up and the lights in her helmet widened, "Oh, sorry! I'll be going," and without another word she promptly left the room.

Kyon opened his eyes, "I can't sleep," he said aloud.

"Why not?" Chakwas asked as she sat down at her desk.

"I've been sleeping for four days, five days might be one too many," he answered as he sat up.

"You are not leaving that bed," Chakwas threatened, right then Shepard walked in, "Commander."

"Doctor," Shepard greeted back, then looked at, "Mr. Salgrins, I need an answer, are you still capable of fighting?"

"I will be," Kyon answered as he looked at Shepard, "as soon as I can use my arm to its full potential."

"How long will that be?" Shepard asked.

"About a we-" the doctor began, but Kyon stopped her.

"The next time the Normandy leaves the Citadel."

"I hope you are telling the truth," Shepard told Kyon, "because if you lie to me, I will personally throw you out an airlock."

"Yes Ma'am," Kyon responded.

"You will also begin training in biotics under Lieutenant Alenko."

Kyon's jaw dropped as he heard the last part, "But-"

"No buts," Shepard interrupted, "you need to be able to use biotics, and Alenko is our only biotic besides Wrex, and Liara T'soni. I'd rather you be trained by a human."

_He's going to kill me, _Kyon thought as he brought his left hand up to do a facepalm, "Ouch!" he had brought his arm up a little too fast, "That hurt."

Shepard left the room soon after, and Kyon still couldn't sleep.

* * *

**Arias: Well, needless to say I'm back to posting for this story.**

**Kyon: [Examines his Geth arm] I wonder what kind of enhancements I can do to this thing.**

**Arias: We'll figure that out in the next few chapters, [smiles wickedly] You may want to get a blast shield. Until next time Arias out**

**Kyon: Wait! what?**


	23. An old friend

Michael's omni-tool beeped, alerting him that he had received a message. He opened the omni-tool and read it.

_Sender: Awlay Onsay  
Receiver: [Data Corrupted]  
_

_[Data Corrupted], I know you aren't dead, and I know you are with Commander Shepard. If you want to stay hidden from Cerberus, you will meet me. We have much to discuss, and I have a favor to ask._

Michael sighed as he looked at the message a second time, "Why did you have to find me?" he asked himself. He hit reply.

_Sender: [Data Corrupted]  
__Receiver: Awlay Onsay_

_Give me the location, and I will meet you there when I can._

Michael sent the message and waited for a reply, just then Shepard walked out of her quarters, "Eres, we are almost at the Citadel," she said with one of her rare smiles, "do you want to find some place to eat after we dock?"

Michael's Omni-tool beeped as he answered, "I'm going to have to take a rain-check. An old friend evidently wants to meet me," he checked his mail.

_Sender: Awlay Onsay  
Receiver: [Data Corrupted]  
_

_Meet me at the apartment as soon as possible, we have much to discuss._

"Why?" Shepard asked as her smile faded.

"I can't say," Michael said as he stood up, "because I don't know."

"Can I come with you?" Shepard asked.

"That wouldn't be the best idea," Michael answered.

"Why not?" Shepard asked in a stern voice as she crossed her arms.

"This isn't someone you should meet just yet," Michael told Shepard.

"And when can I meet them?"

"Not now," he responded, then promptly left the mess hall.

Kyon exited the Med-bay at the same time Michael was passing it, "Hey! Michael, I need to talk to you?"

"About what?" Michael asked as he turned to look at Kyon.

"Do you happen to know anyone by the name of Remembrance?"

If Michael didn't have any sunglasses on, Kyon would have been able to see his eyes widen. Michael kept his cool, "Why would you ask me that?" he responded as he turned around and started walking up the stairs.

"I don't know," Kyon responded, "maybe it is because you seem to know a lot more than anyone else here."

"Is being well-informed a crime?" Michael asked as he entered the bridge deck and turned right.

"No, but you do seem to know a lot," Kyon said again, "about everything that happens, even when it is surprising."

Michael entered the conference room followed by Kyon. As soon as the doors shut Michael turned around, "How long have you been in this universe?"

"What?" Kyon asked.

"How long have you been here?" Michael asked again.

"I don't know," Kyon asked, "time got fuzy after I got here."

"That is because the time measurements are different," Michael explained.

"That explains a lot."

Michael shook his head, "When I read your file, I would say that you first came to this world when Shepard touched the prothean beacon."

"The what?"

"That is not important as of this moment," Michael said as he removed one of his gloves, "but if what I assume is true, then I can learn more from you from touch than I can from you telling me."

"Wait, what?" Kyon asked.

Michael didn't respond, but instead touched Kyon's face.

* * *

Kyon was standing inside of the white room again, "Again?" he asked as he saw a new feature inside of the room. A being made of pure energy walked up to Kyon,

"So, this is what is inside your head," the familiar voice of Michael resonated throughout Kyon's head.

"Eres?" Kyon asked.

"Yes and no," another voice answered from behind, "That man is Michael, I'm Eres," Kyon turned around to see another being standing behind him.

"What the hell? Why don't you have bodies?"

"This is new to us as well," Michael told Kyon, "it is as if the dark energy used in my biotics make up every part of my body in your mind."

"Well, it is creepy," Kyon said as a thought hit him, "How the hell are you in my mind!?"

"It was an ability given to us by the prothean we know as Remembrance," Eres answered, "or at least we think that is what this is."

"No," Michael answered, "this is something completely different, with the others we only saw their memories."

"So, what? Am I special or something?"

"I wouldn't say special, but more that our powers are starting to evolve," Michael responded as he went to the green sphere in the middle of the room, "it may have to do with your presence, but we would need to meditate on it."

"So, explain to me, why you needed to see my memories?" Kyon asked.

"So that I can learn more about you, make plans, alter my original plans," Michael said, "provided Eres doesn't try to mess up the ones I already have in place."

"So can we have this done and over with?" Kyon asked.

"It already is," Michael responded as the world around them faded.

* * *

Michael took his hand away from Kyon's face, "Now, the Normandy is about to dock," he told Kyon as he put his glove back on, "if I were you, I'd learn how to use that arm of yours."

"What?" Kyon asked.

"We will be on the Citadel for 3 days, provided nothing keeps us here," Michael told Kyon, "you have that long to gain full control over your arm."

"Why are you telling me this?" Kyon asks.

"Because, if everything goes the way I think it will, Shepard will need your assistance on Noveria," Michael answered before turning away and walking out of the briefing room, leaving Kyon in a confused state.

* * *

**Three hours later.**

Michael made it to the apartment, and opened the door. He was greeted with a pistol in the face, "It is good to see you too, Miranda," he told his former partner.

"I should kill you for what you did for me," Miranda responded as she put the pistol down.

"But then you wouldn't be able to get my help," Michael said as he crossed his arms, "are you going to let me in?"

Miranda glared at Michael as she stepped to the side to let Michael in. Michael walked into the small apartment and sat on the couch, "I need your help."

"Why can't you ever call me just to talk?" Michael said in a sarcastic tone, before becoming serious, "What do you need?"

"I fear my father is getting close to finding my sister," Miranda admitted as she sat down in the small kitchen.

_That isn't supposed to happen for another two years, _Michael thought as he crossed his legs, "What makes you say that?"

"Niket," Miranda said, "he contacted me with the information."

"You want we to get your sister somewhere?" Michael asked.

"Yes, she is on Bekenstein right now, and I've made the cover that her adoptive father is getting a job transfer to Illium," Miranda explained as she leaned over the kitchen island.

"Where do I come in?" Michael asks.

"I need you to make sure that she makes it to her flight, unharmed."

"I can do that. When do I leave?"

"Tonight, there is a shuttle waiting for you outside," Miranda answered, "you can bring whoever you think you can trust."

"I'll call a few people," Michael said as he stood up, "Oh, I think you should call Niket off of this."

"Why?"

"Call it a hunch," Michael said as he left the apartment.

* * *

**Arias: Please raise your hand if you knew Awlay Onsay was Miranda Lawson.**

**Michael: [Raises hand] Pig Latin is easy to read.**

**Kyon: [Tries to raise hand] I cannot use this arm completely!**

**Arias: Better learn or you are off the show!**

**Michael: What was with that pure energy bullcrap?**

**Arias: To be revealed later!**

**Michael: You don't know do you?**

**Arias: I have that part all planned out. Now for a little short I have been preparing for a while!**

**Kyon: Wait what?**

**Arias: Roll film!**

* * *

_"Listen up!" Shepard shouted at Wrex, "I've noticed that when I take you on recon missions against the geth, you tend to run up and blast them all!"  
_

_"So?" _

_"The point of Recon is that the enemy doesn't know you are there," Michael answered as he came out of the elevator with what appeared to be a heavy box, "but considering that you are so big. We needed a new approach."_

_"What is this 'new approach?" Wrex asked as Michael put the box down in front of Wrex._

_"Your new recon armor," Shepard said as she kicked the lid off of the box._

_Wrex looked in the box and saw what looked like a Geth Juggernaut inside of it. He smiled deviously, "I think I can put it to good use," he told them as he lifted the Geth disguise out of the box._

_Tali was running tests on the engine when she heard a stuttering noise from behind her, she turned around to see a Geth Juggernaut standing behind her, "Geth!" she shouted as she unconsciously reached for her shotgun. To her despair it wasn't there. She then heard the familiar laugh of the Krogan Battlemaster, "Wrex!" she shouted as she opened her omni-tool and unleashed her combat drone.  
_

_The Krogan laughed even harder, "I got you good kid," he said in between bouts of laughter, and the tickle of Tali's drone trying to shock him._


	24. The plan somewhat

Michael had just gotten off of the shuttle to Bekenstein, when his Omni-tool beeped, indicating that he had mail. When he looked at it, he saw that it was from Sean, "About damn time," he thought aloud as he read the message.

_Michael, I am on my way to Bekenstein, and I caught up to ET. He is with me, and is going to help._

Michael smiled, _Looks like I have the group back together, _he thought as he wrote a reply.

_Have you told him anything yet?_

Michael waited a few minutes, for Sean's reply.

_No, I thought it would be best to leave that up to you. After all, you are the expert on this universe._

Michael shook my head as his started to walk towards the bar that Miranda's contact was supposed to meet him, and his wrote my reply.

_Fine, there is a bar in the space port, meet me there, then I will talk to Miranda's contact._

As Michael got closer to the bar, he had hoped that the contact wasn't the man who would betray Miranda's trust.

* * *

**4 hours later, Bekenstein airport bar.  
**

Michael was sitting at one of the tables that were in a dark corner, a perfect place for him. He knew that Cerberus had a few bugs here, and he didn't want to be seen. He heard the doors slide open, and turned his head to look at the new patrons that came to the bar and smiled. There was the familiar form of Sean in his full armor standing next to what looked like a quarian wearing the outfit of the main character from 'Assassin's Creed 3'. Michael tilted his head in curiosity, and waved to Sean.

Sean saw Michael, and walked over to him with the quarian in tow, "So, Sean told me you had some explanations as to why we are here," the quarian told him with a familiar voice.

It took Michael a second to put the voice to a face, a rather long time for him, but as soon as he did, his jaw dropped, "ET?"

The quarian put a gloved hand on the table as he sat down, revealing that it had been modified to show five human fingers, "Alive and in the suit," he announced, "it seems that the quarian species has similar plights, so they gave me a suit."

Michael opened his Omni-tool to turn on his signal scrambler, "All right," he told ET as Sean sat down in an empty chair, "What do you need to know?"

"Why are we in this time, and how did we get here?"

"First, we aren't just in another time, we are in another universe," Michael explained, "second, we were brought here to make a better ending than what it would have been if we weren't here, and third, when I touched that Prothean data shard, I opened a dimensional portal that sent us here."

"Who sent us here?"

"I am still trying to figure out who made the decision," Michael responded, "but I do know that a prothean VI, who refers to himself as Remembrance, is responsible for getting us here."

"Why isn't remembrance the one who made the decision?"

"He is only a virtual intelligence as far as I know, and VIs can't make their own decisions without the person who created or owns them."

"So, who is the owner?"

"I don't know," Michael responded, "but I am trying to figure it out."

"All right, what about Grant?" ET asked, "I heard that you found him."

"Yeah, apparently as soon as he got here, the Alliance found him, and found out who he is."

"I thought we were in a different universe?"

"We are, but we existed in this universe, and disappeared from it as well."

"So, they think he is a time traveler?"

"For the most part, yes," Michael answered, "he went along with it. They put him into flight academy not long after."

"Okay, what about Sean here, what has he been doing?"

"I'll let you explain that," Michael said to Sean.

Sean sighed as he removed his helmet, showing a severely aged face that didn't belong to his 37 year age, "I first woke up on Omega," he told ET as he put his helmet on the table, "it was a run-down station of crime, and I became a vigilante with a group simply known as 'Justice."

"You, a vigilante?" ET asked in utter shock, "if anything, I thought you would be a criminal."

"Shut up and listen punk," Sean said.

"Fine," ET said as he crossed his arms.

"I was trained by a girl named Samantha Klenson," he said, "long story short, we eventually started dating, and had a son..."

"Congratulations!"

"Then she was killed."

"Damn it man, say that before I get happy."

"after my son was three, I sent him off to Grissom, an academy for the gifted," Sean said, "he is 15 now."

"Does he know you?"

"Barely, he has a picture of me."

"I'm sorry for your life," ET said as he looked back at Michael, "Now, what is your story?"

"I can't divulge that in public," Michael said, "now, we have to meet Miranda's contact."

"What are you? Black ops?"

"Former, I'm Alliance special ops now," Michael got up and went to the back of the bar, followed by Sean and ET, where he saw a man that he hoped he wouldn't have to meet, "Niket."

"Who are you?" the man asked in a frightened tone, clearly not expecting anyone so intimidating to show up.

"Ms. Lawson sent us," Michael answered, "and, no, you don't need to know our names."

"Oh, uh, sure," Niket said as he handed Michael a datapad, "it seems that some mercenaries are at the space port, under the guise that they have been hired as extra security."

Michael looked at the data-pad, and noticed that the mercenaries happened to be Eclipse, "I see, they must have been hired by the father to capture Oriana."

"Uh, yeah..." Niket looked unsure for a second, something Sean picked up almost immediately.

"Something wrong?" Sean asked as he put his helmet back on.

Michael prevented Niket from speaking, "He just doesn't want to die," he answered for Niket.

"Um, right," Niket said rubbing the side of his neck.

Sean looked at Michael without turning his head, wondering what the expert knew about the contact.

"So, what is the plan?" Michael asked.

"I'm going to get the family to the flight, while you three act as a decoy, and lure the Eclipse mercs away from the family," Niket told the three.

"That simple?" ET asked from behind his mask.

"Yeah, that simple."

"I agree," Michael said handing the data-pad back to Niket, "come one guys," he turned around and left followed by his friends. As soon as he thought they were far enough away Michael spoke once more, "ET, I want you to follow Niket to the family, before he can meet with them, you will knock him out and lead the family to their flight."

"What?" both Sean and ET asked at the same time.

"Niket has betrayed us, he is going to give Adriana to Henry Lawson."

"How do you... Oh, that's right, this was in the game wasn't it?" Sean asked.

"Wait, this is the universe of a game?" ET asked as he looked at Michael, "that would have been helpful to know 15 minutes ago."

"Not important now, and yes, it was in the games, but this wasn't supposed to happen for another two years."

"Why is it happening now?"

"Us being here has messed up the timeline," Michael answered, "why exactly I don't know, it is the butterfly effect."

"That is just great!" Sean said, "So, what are we going to do?"

"We'll be the decoys."

"So, we are still going with that plan?"

"Yes, while it was a set up, it is still manageable."

"I'm going to say this right now, I'm a pacifist!" ET announced to the world.

"That is why you are going to guide the family."

"Why does this sound like it was planned out in your head before hand?"

"Because it was," Michael answered as he got into a shuttle, "and ET, don't get caught."

Sean got into the shuttle after Michael and did a two fingered salute to ET, "See you on the flipside."

"Just so you know, I hate this plan."

"I don't care," Michael responded as the shuttle door closed.

"Nice," ET said as the shuttle sped off. He turned around and started walking towards the bar. ET put his hood down, revealing the various tubes that kept his air supply clean. He waited outside of the bar until Niket exited, and began to shadow him, _I am not suited for this type of work, _he thought as he followed.

* * *

**ET: I'm back Bitches!**

**Michael: Be quiet you pacifist.**

**Arias: It is nice to see this bickering again.**

**Sean: So, you kept my backstory.**

**Arias: [Whistles innocently] it isn't like I could get rid of such a good backstory.**

**Sean: [pulls out a BMFG (Big Mother Fucking Gun) and aims at Arias] Oh, really?**

**Arias: Where did you get that?**

**Sean: it is an Xtro, I can do anything I want.**

**Arias: [Laughs maniacally]**

**Sean: [Nervous shudder] What (gulp)... is so funny?**

**Arias: I am the author, and now, I have a little short staring you!**

**Sean: [eyes widen] What?**

**Arias: _Do not worry, it will show in the next chapter [leaves laughing manically] Small update, 69 followers!_  
**


End file.
